Camping In The Woods
by Sango higorashi
Summary: What happens when four best friends, a brother and his boyfriend, and their parents go on a camping trip? SLIGHT SorRiku,akuroku, zemyx, SLIGHT clerith M for lemons! Please R & R, My first yaoi so please be nice :D Story is on hiatus because I have no internet during the summer vacation :/ Please R*R though, I'll be back in September! :D
1. Chapter 1: Pool Party At The Strife's

Chapter 1: Pool Party at the Strife's!

It was hot. And not the kind of hot that it usually was during the summer. This was a hair singeing, skin melting hot. Sitting in the pool with his older brother Sora, Roxas was trying to cool down after a morning jog, but found it impossible.

"Why is it so fucking hot!" he exclaimed, and Sora lazily shrugged his tan shoulders.

"I don't know," was the simple reply the blonde boy received. Roxas leaned back so that the tips of his spiky hair touched the water.

"When are Riku and Axel coming over?" Roxas asked his brother, and smiled; he was suddenly reminded of the day he had first met Axel a year ago…

_Flashback:_

_"Sor, when's Riku coming over?" the young blond asked, curious to know when Sora's boyfriend would be arriving; he liked Riku, and knew that he was good for his brother to be around. Sora glanced at the watch beside his phone._

_"Ten minutes." He muttered, and sighed. "And don't forget, he's bringing his cousin, Axel." Sora reminded him, rather annoyed that he and Riku wouldn't have the day to themselves._

_"Right… how old is he?" Roxas asked, inquisitive about the strange boy._

_"Curiosity killed the cat, brat." Sora grumbled. "He's 17, a year older than you and a year younger than me."_

_"Right," Roxas muttered, and smiled. Maybe he'd be worth getting to know…_

_"So-ra!" came the playful voice of Sora's silver-haired boyfriend. Sora leaped out of the pool and raced to take Riku in his arms._

_"Awe, Sora you're all wet!" Riku exclaimed, feigning disgust. Sora laughed._

_"Isn't that how you like me?" Sora joked, and wrapped his arms tighter around the older boy._

_"Oh you know it," Riku smiled, and granted Sora a quick kiss on the lips._

_"Get a room!" came a silky voice from inside the house. Roxas looked up and searched for the boy who owned said voice._

_The first thing he saw was bright red hair. Spiky, flame-coloured hair. Then Roxas looked over the rest of him. He was tall; about 6'1 or 6'2, Roxas assumed. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't fat; Roxas thought he could see the outline of a 6-pack under the tight white shirt Firehead was wearing. He could see shining, forest green eyes through the glinting sunlight. And was that – it looked like two tattoos under his eyes!_

_"Fuck this kid is sexy." Roxas thought, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He saw Axel glance at him, and felt his cheeks heat up._

_"Rox, Riku and I are going inside." Sora called, and the message was clear to Roxas: Don't go inside if he didn't want to be scarred. Axel apparently got the message too, and rolled his charming green eyes._

_He watched his cousin and the brown haired cutie race inside, and turned his attention to the blonde haired hottie in the pool._

_"You mind if I come in?" he called, fingering the hem of his shirt. He saw Blondie blush a little, and smirked. When he shrugged nonchalantly, Axel peeled his shirt off hurriedly. That pool looked damned inviting, and he was looking forward to an afternoon with Blondie._

_Roxas looked up at Firehead and watched curiously, when he removed his shirt; he was right, there was a well-toned six-pack! Then he blushed; it was rude to watch. However, he could not keep his eyes off Firehead. He was damned sexy._

_"Cannonball!" hollered Flames-for-Hair, and Roxas just had time to cover his eyes before he felt water splash him in the face._

_"Hey!" he cried indignantly, and scowled at the older boy._

_"Sorry, Blondie!" Axel called when he surfaced, and when Roxas looked at him, he forgot why he was mad. The beads of water dripping down that toned chest tantalized Roxas badly. He realised he was staring, and shook his head._

_"It's all good, Flame boy," he replied, embarrassed._

_"Flame boy?" Axel smirked, wading over to Roxas. "That's a new one. I like it!" Roxas grinned, and Axel was entranced by his charm._

_"So, what's your name, Blondie?" Axel queried, and ran his hands through his hair._

_"Roxas, and you are…Axel?" Blondie questioned, and Axel grinned._

_"Got it memorised?" he winked, and leaned towards Roxas unconsciously. Roxas flushed, and smiled shyly when the older boy leaned towards him. Roxas turned around and let a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He grabbed the edge and hauled his upper body out of the water so he was sitting on the edge of the pool._

_"So, tell me about yourself," Roxas smiled, and leaned forward, interested in Flame Boy's answer._

_"Me?" Axel asked playfully, and looked around jokingly._

_"Uh, no, the guy over there in the blue speedo!" Roxas joked sarcastically, smiling. "Yes you!"_

_Axel laughed, and leaned against the wall of the pool._

_"Well, I just moved here from Twilight Town. I like fire. I want to be a welder, 'cause I'd get to deal with fire. I play guitar… uh… what else do you wanna know? Oh yeah, I'm single!" He added, looking at Roxas with a mischievous wink. Roxas blushed slightly, looking at his feet in the water._

_"Plays guitar? Damn! And he's a pyro…" the blonde thought to himself, studying the taller boy. When Axel asked him to talk about himself, Roxas had to think for a minute._

_"Hm.. well, I've lived here in Traverse Town since I was little. I'm into music. I want to be a musician, and I'm damn close at getting there, if I get accepted to Julliard in the fall. I play piano pretty well, and I'm learning guitar…" he trailed off, thinking. "Oh yeah, and I'm single, too!" he exclaimed playfully, looking at the redhead who was studying him carefully._

_Axel took the information in carefully. He liked Roxas, and he liked him a lot. He seemed like a hell of a lot of fun._

_"Hey, maybe we can jam sometime!" he laughed. He looked fondly at the boy, and grinned. He saw Roxas grinning shyly and edged over to him slowly._

_"Yeah, sure!" he smiled, and pushed his wet blonde hair out of his face. He looked silently at Axel, and took in what he saw. He liked the way that Axel held himself confidently; how he seemed to radiate certain sassiness._

_End Flashback._

"In a few; they should be here soon!" Sora replied, anxious to see his boyfriend. As he looked at his watch, he heard the unmistakable sound of his Riku coming in the pool gate, followed by Axel.

Sora jumped out of the pool and embraced his boyfriend. He shot Roxas a look, which Roxas nodded. When they had gone in, Axel discarded his clothes and leapt into the pool.

"So are you going camping with everyone this weekend?" Roxas queried curiously after greeting his friend with a hug.

"Hell yeah! I love a good campfire. However, I made Riku promise me that I could handle the fire. Obviously." Axel joked, winking at Roxas. "And I'm allowed to bring one of my buddies.," he said cautiously, glancing at Roxas.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Roxas inquired nervously, hoping it wasn't that Xigbar guy; he REALLY didn't like him, because he flirted with Axel all the time.

"Demyx," Axel said casually, watching the blond's reaction. He laughed when he saw Roxas's look of relief. He knew Demyx, and liked him.

Axel smirked, and asked who was coming with Roxas and his family.

"Well, it'll be me, Sora, my dad, my mom, and Zexion." He rhymed off, counting on his fingers. Axel laughed and clapped Roxas on the back, then dove under water.

When Axel resurfaced, he shook his head to clear his eyes and ears. Roxas bit his lip and resisted the urge to run his fingers down the boy's muscular chest.

"So when do we leave?'' Axel asked, turning away from Blondie.

"Tomorrow night. We're all carpooling in my parent's bus." Roxas rolled his eyes, and noticed Axel's confused expression.

"Bus?" he asked slowly, not sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Hm? Oh, you'll see…" Roxas trailed off, then got out of the pool, and dried off.

"Hey Ax, ready to go? Called Riku, and Axel grinned ruefully.

"Yeah, Kuu, Just let me dry off!" he replied, and leaped out of the water. As he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for his discarded clothes, he stopped a few inches beside Roxas.

"Yeah, well… I think this will be a VERY fun trip, if you're coming." He whispered in Roxas' ear, and felt him shiver. He smiled, and, before Roxas could react, pressed a kiss against his lips.

"See you tomorrow, Blondie." Axel smirked, looking at the other boy's dumbfounded expression.

When Axel was gone, Roxas finally snapped out of his daze.

"What…" he stammered, and pressed his fingers to his lips. He could still feel how warm Fireboys' lips were.

"Roxas, come on in for dinner!" came the sweet voice of his mother, and he shook his head, still frazzled, but excited to go camping.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bus Ride Of Truth Or Dare

Chapter 2: a bus ride of truth or dare.

"Roxas! Get your ass in gear! We've got to get going!" the boy's mother, Aerith, called up the stairs. When she felt the strong arms of her muscular husband, Cloud, encircle her waist, she smiled, and kissed him gently.

"That boy takes absolutely forever." Cloud reminded her, and took her towards the bus.

Up in his room, Roxas was making sure he had everything he thought he would need.

"Extra clothes... trunks… sun glasses… Alright, I think I'm set." Roxas grinned, and closed his suitcase.

"God, Roxy, you took long enough." Sora growled, and opened the back doors to the bus.

The "Bus" wasn't exactly a bus; it was actually a large transport truck. There was the driver's cab, and the back trailer was enormous; Cloud had bought it when he was working for Kraft, deciding that it would be nice to own something large that could transport many people. He had made some changes though. The interior of the bus wasn't what one would expect when walking into it; the outside was painted blue and green. The interior? The first few meters were where the parents stayed, with a bathroom and a bed.. Separating the back and the front was a wall with a door, accessible from either side. The boys had the ENTIRE back to roam and do whatever they pleased. The bus seats had been taken out and replaced with furniture; one would think they had walked into a one room- apartment at first glance. There was a flat screen TV that had satellite, a PlayStation 3, an Xbox, and a DVD player. Around the TV sat three lounge chairs and a large sofa. There were three "rooms" with bed. The "rooms" were three soundproof walls with a door and a bed, with a foot of space to climb into it. In the rest of the room. There was a table in the middle, of the main room, and there was a toaster set on it. A fridge had been stuffed full the previous night. There was a shower and bathroom at the very back of the bus. Cloud had cut some of the metal and installed windows, and when the sun was down there were lights all around.

Roxas set his bags down by his bed. He glanced around; he wondered who'd be bunking with whom. He knew Sora and Riku would be bunking together. Zexion, though, he figured he'd let him decide. Nevertheless, if he had a choice, he'd sleep with Axel; if only to have that warm body around his. He blushed at the thought, and wound his fingers together. It was a two-day trip there and back, and they were staying AT the campsite for a week; in turn, that meant they'd be gone for approximately eleven days.

"Roxas, Zexion's here," called Sora, and Roxas jumped up. He walked outside and saw his slate-haired best friend.

"Hey, Zex," he greeted warmly. He noticed the two bags; he knew one would be full to the top with books.

"Hey Roxas. When are we leaving?" Zexion asked calmly, tossing his bags into the bus.

"As soon as Riku, Axel, and Dem get here." Roxas replied, and fiddled his fingers. Zexion observed this, but pointedly ignored it for Roxas's sake. He knew Roxas liked Axel a lot, but he was a stubborn ass and wouldn't tell the redheaded pyro.

A

xel was timid, walking up to the Strife's house. Demyx was bobbing along excitedly, babbling on about how he'd never been camping before, or some shit. Axel wasn't really paying attention. Riku was trying to converse with Demyx, but couldn't keep up with the way the mulhawked boy kept jumping from topic to topic.

Axel couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, how he'd kissed Roxas. He couldn't get the taste of his lips to leave his mouth. He didn't necessarily want to, but that damned blond kept interrupting his thoughts. He didn't notice when Riku knocked on the door of the Strife's, but when a tall, muscular man who looked almost identical to Roxas, facially and hair-wise, answered the door, he was snapped from his thoughts.

"Hey, guys, thanks for being on time, we're just about ready to leave." Cloud smiled warmly, and gave the boys entrance to the house. He showed them around back to where the bus was. Waiting for Riku was Sora. With Sora was the slate-haired emo-looking boy, Zexion. Beside him was the cute as fuck Roxas. He was wearing a plaid green and white t-shirt with a white undershirt, and shorts. When Axel looked at his face, he noticed it was bright red.

"Very cute…" Demyx mumbled under his breath. Axel shot him a look of daggers, which Demyx noticed.

"Not Roxy! Zex… he looks adorable today." Demyx admitted, blushing slightly. He shook it off though, and rushed forward.

"Hey! Who's ready to-OUCH!" he yelped as he tripped over his own feet. He would have landed on the ground, except for the fact that he landed almost directly on Zexion, who blushed slightly, and helped the klutzy boy who was clinging to him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Demyx squealed, redder than a tomato. Zexion shook his head, trying to be nonchalant.

"It's fine. I know you're a klutz.." He teased, releasing the boy.

"Nice job, Dem," Roxas piped in, shaking the other blonde's hand to repair the awkward silence. "Come on, let's throw your bags in the bus."

He grabbed Demy's bags, and avoided looking at Axel. He led the way into the bus, amidst Demyx and Axels' confused faces.

"How the hell do you call this thing a bus?" Demyx exclaimed, incredulous. When they stepped into the bus, Axel and Demyxs' jaws dropped.

"Holy fucking mother of fuck." Axel gasped. Demyx just kept nodding, unable to speak. Roxas and Zexion simply smirked.

"So, we need to figure out who's sleeping in which bed." Roxas began, acting professional. "It's obvious Sora and Riku will be sleeping together… and when they do I hope they keep it quiet." He added, winking at Zexion, who shuddered slightly. Axel smirked, and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Anyway. There are only two other beds. I have my bed, but whether or not I sleep with Zexion, or whomever, is completely up to your comfort levels. It makes no difference to me whom I sleep with." Roxas added, and glanced at all three of the boys. Axel seemed to be thinking.

"Well, who wants to sleep with who?" Roxas asked, and to his surprise, Zexion spoke up first.

"If he's okay with it, I'd like to bunk with Demyx." He stated, blushing slightly. Demyx turned pink, glancing at the slate haired boy.

"Why not?" he squeaked.

"Ha-ha, just keep it PG over there, boys!" Axel joked, and casually tossed his arm around Roxas while winking at him.

"Roxas, alright! Guess that means you're with me!" he grinned, trying to keep his excitement contained. Roxas blushed, and snaked out from under the arm.

"Yeah…" he muttered, trying to avoid the pointed look Zexion was giving him. "I'm, ah, going to go see whether we're ready to leave…" he mumbled, and scooted out the door. Zexion looked after.

"I'll go with him. We will be back." He said, and followed his friend out the door. As soon as Zex was gone, Axel turned to Demyx.

"Gonna have fun Dem?" he teased, poking his friend in the ribs. Demyx swerved, avoiding Axel.

"Shut up, Ax! As if you didn't want to bunk with Roxas!" he grumbled, and turned away, his face beet red.

"Yeah, but you didn't even get a choice!" Axel laughed. He was going to have fun teasing Demyx with this.

Outside, Roxas was trying to cool his cheeks off before facing his family. Zexion approached quietly.

"What's wrong, Rox? Is it the bunking with Axel-thing?" he inquired caringly. He was worried about his best friend.

Roxas shook his head. Then he nodded. "Fuck, Zex, I don't know." Zexion nodded, understanding.

When Roxas was cooled down enough, he walked into his house, and asked his parents when they were to leave.

"Now, I think!" exclaimed his mother. Roxas smiled, and he and Zexion dashed out back to the bus.

"Hey guys, we're just about ready to go!" he called as he walked in. He looked up to see Axel sitting in an armchair and Demyx rooting through the fridge. Zexion walked over to the armchair and sat down.

"Rox, can I turn the TV on?" he called, and Roxas nodded. He told Demyx that he might want to sit down for the first twenty minutes, just to get used to the feeling. Demyx grabbed a pop, and jumped into the chair beside Zexion.

"So, Zexy, what book have you been reading lately?" he bubbled, and Roxas flinched; the last time HE had called Zex that, he had ensured Roxas couldn't come to school for a week. Surprisingly though, Zexion simply answered the question.

"I think Zex might like Demyx," Roxas thought to himself, and smiled. It would be good for Zex to get into a positive relationship, renew his trust in people, after his previous relationship with that asshole.

Roxas had turned to grab a pop for himself out of the fridge when Sora and Riku burst in, giggling. They raced over to the sofa and hogged it all. When Roxas wandered back over, he indignantly asked where he was supposed to sit.

"You can sit on me!" Axel volunteered, gesturing to his lap. Roxas turned bright red. Sora held back a snicker, lounging comfortably on his boyfriend.

"Go take your seat, Roxy!" he smirked, and Roxas shot him a look of daggers.

"Don't call me that, Sora." He snapped, and slowly walked over to Axel. He sat down on the end of Flame boy's knee, but was surprised when Axel wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him full onto his lap.

"That's more comfortable for you." He smirked, and let his hands fall into the small of Roxas' back, just above his hips. Roxas blushed slightly, avoiding looking at Sora. Demyx and Zex were deeply engrossed in conversation.

Riku and Sora were lying entwined on the couch. Sora pecked Riku on the lips, and Riku started to deepen it, when Roxas intervened.

"Hey! Let's NOT when we're ALL right here." He snapped, and glared at his brother. Sora huffed, but acquiesced.

"Fine. What do you want to do then?" Sora grumbled, fidgeting as Riku tickled him.

"I don't-" Roxas started, but was cut off by Axel.

"Let's play truth or dare." he jumped in fiendishly. Zexion and Demyx looked at him. Riku laughed.

"Isn't that a little juvenile?" he asked, and kissed Sora's neck.

"Who cares? We're bored and we may as well have some fun on this long as fuck bus ride." Axel shrugged. When the other boys nodded in agreement, he smiled.

"Alright. Here are the rules we're gonna use. Rule number one. No chickens." At that, Demyx groaned. He knew what kind of things Axel dared, and was not looking forward to this.

"Second. Anything goes. And by anything, I mean ANYTHING. From kissing, to sex, to dangerous shit." He said, and the boys agreed.

"Third. If you don't want to do a dare, you have to remove one piece of clothing. Once all of your clothes are gone, you HAVE to do the dare." All the boys laughed, and agreed.

"Alright! So, who's up first?" Axel exclaimed, clapping his hands together. The boys looked around, shrugging. Axel grinned.

"Fine. Dem, truth or dare?" Axel asked.

Demyx paused for a minute, and then said truth. Axel pouted.

"Um… how many blow jobs have you given?" he asked, and the mulhawked man blushed.

"Four…" he blushed, and buried his head in a pillow. Everyone laughed, teasing him. He quickly directed the focus at Axel though.

"Axe, truth or-"

"Dare." He said confidently. "there is no dare you'll give that I won't do, Dem."

Demyx thought for a minute. "I dare you to jump in the lake stark naked when we get there." He smiled. Axel paled, but nodded.

"You bastard," he grumbled, but continued. "Kuu, you're turn!" he hollered. Riku grinned and said truth.

"Who is top and who's bottom in your relationship?" he asked, kind of curious. For all he knew, Riku was extremely submissive.

Sora blushed, but Riku smiled. "I'm top."

This shocked Axel, but he didn't show it. Riku turned towards Demyx.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He stated, boredly.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked after a minute.

Demyx turned bright red and avoided looking at anyone. He nodded, and the others catcalled. Zexion, however, appeared annoyed suddenly.

"Roxas!" Dem called, and Roxas replied with dare.

"I dare you to switch pants with Axel." He said calmly. Roxas looked at Axel, and he was grinning.

"Fine." He hopped off the redhead's lap, and undid his pants, revealing his Bugs bunny boxers. Axel stood, and pulled his shorts down, revealing his Black Veil Brides boxers. They quickly traded pants, and resumed their seats.

"Zex, truth, or dare?" he asked, ignoring the strange feeling he got when the redhead's arms wrapped around his waist.

"Dare." He smiled, not scared of the blond. Until he heard what he said.

"Kiss Demyx." Roxas grinned evilly, and Zexion bolted upright. "And not a peck, a good, long one." Zexion blushed, and looked at Demyx, who had skipped red and gone right to purple. Demyx nodded, and leaned towards the slate haired cutie. Zexion leaned towards him, and both gasped slightly at the feel of the others' lips. Zexion found Demyx's soft and pliant. Demyx found Zexion's firm, and demanding. He leaned forward a little more, and placed a hand on his head. When they finally pulled away, they were each blushing, and looked away from each other sheepishly.

"Sora, truth or dare?" Zexion asked, his voice a pitch higher than normal.

"Dare." Sora replied bravely.

"I dare you to say "I love big fluffy donkey dick" every time anyone says your name for the rest of the game!" he laughed, and saw Sora pale.

"Fine. So, Axel, your turn!" he called, and grinned evilly at his brother. Roxas paled, and had an inkling as to what his brother was thinking.

Axel said dare, and Sora took a breath before speaking.

"Give Roxas a hand job."

The room went silent, and Roxas drew his breath in sharply. He was expecting dirty, but he didn't know it would a), involve him, and b) be THAT dirty!

Axel was silent. He wanted to, but by Roxas' stiff back, he had a feeling the blond boy wasn't comfortable with it. He felt Dem's eyes on him, but ignored it. He leaned forward to whisper in Roxas' ear.

"Do you mind? I don't really want to back down from a dare, but it's your comfort level." He said, placing his hand on Roxas' lower back. Roxas shivered, and Axel smiled inwardly.

"It's fine…" Roxas muttered in reply. He was nervous, and would get his brother back for this, but he wasn't going to let it show that he was nervous.

"Alright…" Axel said, and slowly moved his right hand under the of his shorts that Roxas was wearing. Sora catcalled, and Demyx laughed shakily.

"That was mean, So." Riku admonished quietly. Sora shrugged nonchalantly. He looked over at his brother.

"How long of one?" Axel asked. Roxas looked confused; didn't a hand job mean you go until ….?

"For the next 5 turns." He replied, and Axel sighed. He slid his hand gently under Roxas' boxers and grasped his cock; he was slightly surprised to discover it was half-erect. He trailed his hand gently down his length. He was big; Axel guessed about seven to eight inches. When he ran his thumb over the head, Roxas dug his nails into Axel's thigh, and hissed lowly.

Tearing his attention away, he looked at Zexion.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zexion challenged confidently. Axel took a minute to think, while slowly stroking Roxas' growing erection.

"I dare you to take your pants off, and let Dem sit on your lap until your next turn." He grinned evilly, and groaned when Roxas' fingernails dug into his flesh as Axel squeezed him gently and massaged him.

"But… fine, whatever." Zexion grumbled, and stood up. He unbuttoned his black denim jeans to show the briefs that fit him snugly, outlining his large penis. Demyx, blushing, sat on his knee. Axel shook his left hand at the pair, and told Demyx to sit squarely on his lap. When the pair was settled (and Roxas was digging his nails deeply into Axel's thigh), Zexion looked over Demyx's shoulder at Riku.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"When did you first begin to like Sora?" Zexion inquired. He wrapped an arm around Demyx, to keep him from falling.

Before Riku could answer, Sora lived up to his dare.

"I love big fluffy donkey dick." He laughed, and buried his head in Riku's shoulder.

"Well…" he began, and ignored a quiet moan from Roxas. "I think it was when he and I were on a double date with Kairi and Namine. I got ridiculously upset when Sora (I love big fluffy donkey dick!) kissed Kairi, and I didn't know why. I then realised, later, that I wanted Sora (I love big fluffy donkey dick!" By this point, Sora was beat red from laughing so hard.) to be my boyfriend." Riku finished, holding the brunette boy tighter. Sora blushed, and smiled.

"Cutie." He giggled.

"You too, babe. Anyways, Rox, truth or dare?" Riku asked, sympathetic for the poor boy that was writhing in Axel's hand.

"D…Dare…" he stammered, trying to form a coherent word. He was enjoying this excessively much. When Axel's hand rubbed his tip, he bit his lip to hold back a moan.

Riku thought for a minute, and thought up a form of revenge the boy could have on Axel.

"When Axel's done, you have to give him a hand job until he cums." Riku grinned evilly, and stared right at Axel's wide eyes. When Roxas heard this, he shivered, and nodded.

"Dem," he called, forgetting to ask the question.

"Dare, Roxas!" Demyx filled in.

Roxas looked at him, and stuttered over his words. "I da..dare you t…to ma..make out… with Zex !" he finished with a low moan. Axel leaned forward and whispered, "One more, Roxy,". Roxas nodded.

Zexion looked at Demyx, and Dem glanced back. He turned around on Zexion's lap and smiled tentatively. He gently pressed his lips against Zexion's, but was surprised when Zexion wrapped his arms around him and bit his bottom lip. Demyx opened his mouth with a surprised gasp, allowing Zexion's tongue to shoot inside.

On the sofa, Sora looked at Riku with a pout.

"Everyone else is getting a little, and we get yelled at for kissing!" Riku smiled, and pressed a kiss against Sora's lips.

Zexion finally pulled away, and blushed sheepishly. Demyx took a minute to regain his breath, and looked at Axel.

"Ax!" he started, and, knowing what his friend would say, continued. "When Roxas is giving you that hand job, I dare you to keep kissing him until he stops; doesn't matter if it's his mouth, his cheeks, anywhere." Dem grinned, knowing he had given his friend what he wanted. When Axel nodded, he also released Roxas' erection. Roxas sighed, unhappy because he was now hot and bothered. He stood up and told the redhead to stand. He took a seat on the armchair and told Axel to sit on him. Axel sat facing him, and when Roxas unbuttoned his pants and slid his hand under Axel's boxers, Axel began kissing Roxas's neck. He gasped lowly when Roxas's little hand wrapped around his thick, hard cock; albeit, something he had only dreamed of.

Breaking away from Roxas' neck, Axel glared at Sora.

"Truth or dare." He challenged. Sora returned the challenge, and picked dare.

"Jump in the lake, naked, with me when we get there." He said evilly, and then returned to his task of kissing Roxas. Sora scowled, and looked at Riku. Riku blushed, and hid his face with a pillow. Demyx, being the idiot he was, turned around on Zexion's lap and buried his face in his sweater to hide his laughter. Axel moaned softly, but because the tight hand that was timidly jerking him off was driving him crazy as it brushed over his tip. He sucked on a bit of Roxas's flesh, which made Roxas moan in turn.

"Kay," he growled, then directed his attention at Zexion. Zexion took the hint, and picked truth. As he said it, Demyx- almost reluctantly?- got up off his lap, and sank into his own chair. Zexion jumped up and grabbed his pants to hide himself again, missing the warmth of his friend's body.

"Is there anyone here you want to date?" Sora asked. Zexion blushed, then nodded, looking at his feet. Everyone catcalled, and Zexion hurriedly looked at Riku.

"Riku, truth or dare?" he asked, then was interrupted by Axel's loud moans. Everyone looked over, and laughed when they saw the redhead's face, which matched his hair. Roxas withdrew his hand, and Axel buried his head in Roxas' chest in embarrassment. Roxas stood up, managing to carry both his and Axel's weight, and switched the way they were sitting. Riku opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sure stop of the bus. He smiled, and winked.

"Guess it's food time!" he laughed, and kissed Sora hungrily. Sora happily returned the kiss, and reluctantly got up. He and Riku rushed out the door, hand in hand. The remaining boys looked at each other awkwardly.

"Uh…" Roxas said, blushing. All the other boys were embarrassed as well.

"I'm… Umm… going to go outside…" Demyx giggled, and grabbed Zexion's arm, pulling him outside. He had a feeling Axel wanted to be alone with Roxas.

And he was right.

Roxas stood up, and waited for Axel to say something.

"Roxas… I'm… Um…" Axel began, unsure of what to say. Roxas looked at him, and gave a half smile.

"I know… hey, at least you got to cum!" he grumbled teasingly, glancing at Axel's facial reaction. Axel looked surprised, and placed a hand on Roxas's arm.

"Shit… do you need me to do anything…?" Axel asked worriedly. Roxas blushed violently.

"No!" he yelped, and then softened it with, "I'll take care of it later," which made Axel put on a rejected yet determined look.

"No, I want to help." He stated, and dropped to his knees. When Roxas realised what he was doing, he grabbed Axel's arms and pulled him up.

"Fine! Okay you can help me AFTER dinner!" he bargained, hoping it would work. It did.

"Fine… I just want to repay you for, uh…"Axel trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed. Roxas grinned, then did something completely un-Roxas-like, and kissed Axel on the lips. He pulled away, grabbed his hand, and marched outside to face the music of his brother and his friends.


	3. Chapter 3: Vows and Release

CHAPTER 3: Vows and Sex

After dinner, the boys watched Lake Placid, and then called it a night.

In Sora and Riku's room, things were already getting heated. Roxas was glad that all the walls were soundproof. He grabbed his suitcase and grabbed the blue silk boxers he slept in. He still was a bit hard, mainly because he had sat on Axel again for the entire movie and he had kept inching his hands under Roxas's pants. He glanced over at the gorgeous redhead, and smiled. Then he noticed what Axel wore to bed; a pair of red Atari boxers. Roxas bit his lip, throwing the dirty thoughts from his mind; this was his best friend, what the hell was his problem?

Axel was fiddling with a bottle of lube in his bag. He wasn't sure if he'd use it at all, but hey, you can't be too safe, right? Moreover, with his hormones and the way he felt about Roxas…. He sighed as he pushed the bottle (and the thought) aside, he glanced over at Blondie. He was nervous; he hoped that afternoon hadn't made things too awkward for Roxas.

"I'll be right back. Gotta change," Roxas called, indicating the silk boxers in his left hand.

"Kay," Axel replied, and went back to his trunk.

O

ver in Demyx and Zexion's room, Demyx would not shut up, but, strangely enough, Zexion didn't mind. Normally he hated people talking, but he liked Demyx's voice. Lying on the bed with Demyx sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed, he couldn't quite keep track of what the hyperactive boy was talking about, but he liked listening.

Demyx appreciated that. Normally, people just told him to can it. He adored how Zexion actually let him talk. He looked at the slate haired boy. He really was adorable. Demyx had been trying to decide what to say, regarding earlier that day, and finally just decided; he'd ask.

"So Zexy, I have a question." He stated, and Zexion's eyes burned with curiosity.

"Ask away, Dem." Zexion smiled, and it was a genuine smile; not something that he was known for.

"Did…umm.. never mind." Demyx squeaked, suddenly very self-conscious. He stared at his feet, blushing. Zexion sat up.

"What? Come on, ask." He pressed, curious.

"Well, uh…I was just wondering if you…if I… If you liked kissing me." Demyx rushed, embarrassed. Zexion blinked in surprise.

He studied the dirty-blonde boy, considering his answer. He had liked it; he liked it a lot. He thought of how to voice it, but realised there was only one way he could answer it.

Demyx was looking at Zexion, trying to read his face, and finding it impossible.

"The guy could seriously be a pro poker player," Demyx thought, then got sad. If he hadn't answered yet, it meant he probably didn't like it. He didn't know why he was upset, seeing as Zexion was his best friend, and there was no way he'd ever like Demyx back. Demyx summoned up his courage, and opened his mouth to cover up for himself, when before he knew it he found himself on his back with the taste of Zexion on his tongue.

"I

'm back!" Roxas called, and shivered when he saw Axel sprawled across his bed.

"I can tell; and you're still hard." Axel pointed out, smirking. Roxas scowled, and turned away.

"Well it's not exactly my fault; I'm not the one who kept putting my hand down my pants all night." He grumped, and flopped down on the bed beside Axel. He thought he had left about a foot between them, but shivered when he felt Axel's warm body curl up beside his.

"Well I promised I'd help you.." Axel trailed off. Roxas looked up at the forest green eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, but will you actually….? You have no idea how badly I want that but if you don't that's cool too…" he thought to himself, and bit his lip. "Shut up, brain, don't think dirty thoughts about your best friend!" he scolded himself, annoyed.

Axel thought that was adorable. He reached a hand out and trailed it over Roxas's cheek. Roxas looked up at him.

"Do you WANT me to help you…?" he asked quietly, and looked at the cerulean eyes. he couldn't quite make out what lay beneath them, but the next thing he knew he was on his back, Roxas on top of him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Axel kissed him back feverously, and hooked his legs through the blond's.

"STOP!" screamed the rational side of his brain, but his hormones compelled him on.

"I'll take that as a yes," Axel muttered through kisses, and rolled them over. He let his hands wander down Roxas's fit body and under his boxers. Roxas moaned when Axel's tongue drove into his mouth and his hand wrapped around his erection. Axel pulled Roxas's boxers down with his other hand so he could finally see Roxas in all his glory.

"This shouldn't be happening this….ah.. fuck… shut up and enjoy it!" Roxas started to argue with himself but shut it down. He was with the guy of his dreams, and he wasn't about to ruin it.

"I was right, about seven," Axel commented, and kissed Roxas's lips again. Roxas was already mewling for more. Axel wasn't about to make him wait, and ran his hand over the tip of his head. He then wiggled down Roxas's body, and before Roxas knew what was going on, he felt searing pleasure as his entire cock was engulfed in Axel's mouth. Roxas moaned, and gasped when Axel's tongue swirled sensually around him. He grabbed Axel's head in attempt to slow him, but Axel only took this as a sign to go faster. He forced Roxas's hard-on past his gag reflex, and bobbed his head, humming. The vibrations were sending Roxas into a tizzy.

"Axel!|he cried out, egging the redhead on. Axel let Roxas's cock slide out of his mouth with a loud "pop!" Roxas let out a dismayed moan, and glared at Axel.

"Just wait, I'm gonna give you a surprise." Axel reprimanded the impatient Roxas. He grabbed the bottle of lube out of his trunk, and squirted some on his fingers. He told Roxas to get on his knees and straddle Axel's head. Roxas, annoyed, but pliant, scrambled to do what he was told. As soon as he had Axel's head in between his legs, he moaned. Axel had taken his throbbing member back in his mouth. Then Roxas felt something strange; Axel was prodding around his hole. It was strange, yes, but he liked it…it only turned him on even more.

"Axel…"he moaned, and thrust his hips into the redhead's mouth. Axel grinned, and licked at Roxas's cock, then, when he was sure Roxas was distracted, inched his finger in Roxas's tight virgin hole. Axel himself moaned, feeling his own erection harden.

Roxas swore he saw only white as he felt Axel's fingers prodding inside him, Axel's mouth worshipping him. He cried out as Flame Boy found his prostate. Roxas bit his lips, trying to hold back a scream. When Axel sucked him hard and massaged his prostate again though, he let it out, and felt a stirring in his balls.

"Axel I'm going to…." He tried to warn, but cut himself off with a scream as Axel hit his prostate once more, and let his release flood into Axel's throat. Axel smiled, and crawled back up to cuddle the blonde boy close. Before he knew it, both him and Roxas were asleep, side by side.

Z

exion had most of Demyx's clothes off, and was kissing him passionately. Demyx was slightly flushed, and mewling at Zexion. Suddenly, Zexion stopped. Demyx looked up, startled. Zexion had a look in his eyes; he wasn't sure what it was. Something like fear, and trepidation. Demyx sat up, and looked at the boy in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. Zexion seemed agitated.

"…It's nothing…" he murmured. He started kissing Demyx again. In hopes to distract him.

"No, Zex. Look, if it's bothering you, it's obviously something. What's up?" Demyx asked, and when Zexion was silent, Demyx cupped his chin and made him look at him.

"You can tell me, Zex. I'm here to listen if you need to talk." Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes and groaned. He couldn't resist those eyes….

"…I just have putrid memories…" he started, and then bit his lip. Demyx noticed how distressed Zexion was, and pulled the older boy towards him. Demyx knew there was a lot about Zexion's past that he didn't know, and he wanted to learn everything about him.

"My ex-boyfriend…" Zexion tried, and then shuddered. However, he shook himself. He wanted Dem to know. he had a right, and it was about time he told him anyways.

"My ex-boyfriend was an abusive ass.., he abused me mentally and physically." He explained. The look on Demyx's face was that of pure horror. "He told me he loved me every time he beat the living shit out of me. He took my virginity. He called me repulsive names that I don't want to repeat." Zexion sighed, and leaned against Demyx. He was glad to finally be getting this out, but it didn't mean he liked talking about it.

"When I started dating him, I retreated to books, and that's how I got the emo label. I didn't mind. Then I met Roxas. He protected me whenever Sai threatened to beat me." he muttered shakily. He hated this. he looked at Demyx, who had a puzzled look on his pretty face.

"Sai?" he asked.

"Oh. Saïx." Zexion replied, and shuddered. The name scared him.

"All Sai cared about was himself." Zexion continued, then looked at Demyx.

"Every time I look at a mirror I think of all the bruises he gave me. Every time I'm in a sexual situation, I think of what he did to me. Every time I like someone, I'm scared they're going to be just like him…" Zexion confessed, glancing at Demyx in shame.

Demyx sat there in silence. Finally, he raised his head. He got off the bed, and walked out of the room. Zexion started to panic and followed him. "What have I done?" he thought anxiously.

Then he noticed where Demyx was.

"Dem, what are you doing?" Zex inquired. Demyx was holding a knife from the drawer. He looked up at Zexion, the beautiful boy who had suffered so much.

"Watch." Was all he commanded. Therefore, Zexion watched.

Demyx grabbed a candle, a cloth, and took the items over to the table. Zexion watched in confusion as Demyx lit the candle. When he realised what he was going to do with the knife, Zexion cried out in protest. Demyx just raised his hand, silencing Zexion. Zexion watched as the silver blade pierced the soft flesh of Demyx's palm and wrist. The blood fell into the flame, and as it did, Demyx spoke while looking directly at Zexion.

"If I ever let anyone harm you, make you cry, hurt you in any way, let flames engulf me in terrible pain, in horrific sorrow, in eventual death. If I don't protect you from abuse, let this very blade pierce my heart." Was Demyx's solemn vow.

Zexion looked at Demyx. He had made a blood vow for him; an unbreakable vow. Zexion stepped forward and wrapped the bleeding hand for Demyx. He looked Demyx in the eyes and kissed him, certain that he would never be harmed by the beautiful mulhawked mystery. Now all that was left for Zexion to get over his fear, and ask Demyx out.


	4. Chapter 4: Twister!

Chapter Four: Twister!

The next morning, the boys gathered in the main room. Sora and Riku were too engulfed in each other to notice the awkward atmosphere that the other four teens seemed to emanate. Sitting at the table, the boys were silent. Zexion was seated beside Demyx, and beneath the table unbeknownst to the others, were holding hands. Axel was staring at his food. Roxas was glancing at Axel occasionally, wondering what was running through the redhead's mind. Demyx finally couldn't stand the silence, and broke it.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" the question struck through the metallic silence. Roxas looked up and smiled.

"Fine…" he trailed off, grinning sheepishly. He glanced at Axel, who seemed lost to another world; Roxas realised he was probably sleeping, as they had been up for quite a while…

"We're good," Sora and Riku, giggled, holding hands. Zexion dryly commented that the pair had been up doing other things too late to even think about sleep. Sora blushed, and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Axel, what about you?" Demyx prodded, poking his friend. Axel jumped about a foot off the chair, startled.

"Wha? Huh? Um…" he muttered, annoyed and embarrassed. Regaining his composure, he grumbled that he was tired.

Demyx laughed at his friend, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I slept wonderfully." He reported, and looked at Zexion with a blush.

"Demyx, what's that on your arm?" Axel snipped, his keen eyes noticing the bandage on Demyx's arm. Demyx blushed even more and shook his head, dismissing the thought.

"It's nothing." He said firmly, glaring at nervously at the slate-haired boy, who nodded inconspicuously. Axel glared at Demyx, and grabbed his arm.

"Axel no-"Demyx tried to protest, but was cut off when Zexion grasped Demyx's arm himself and pulled it away.

"He cut himself on the toaster last night. He didn't want to tell you because he was scared you'd laugh at him." Zexion growled. Axel stared at Emo Boy for a minute, unbelieving. Then he and Roxas started laughing their asses off.

"A….Toaster?" Axel cried between gasps for air. He clutched at his rib cage and howled and hooted. Demyx blushed, but sent Zexion a grateful look.

"Shut up, Axel." He giggled, and rubbed his arm. Good thing he'd disinfected it. It was burning like a bitch right now, but Demyx hadn't want to draw attention to it. He wondered how Zexion had come up with such an idea that completely resembled him. Axel continued laughing, and Roxas was trying his best to hide his.

Roxas was actually inwardly concerned. He was worried about Zexion; if his friend actually did like the boy, then he was going to have an extremely long talk with Demyx to explain the rules of dating Zexion. He figured he'd ask Zexion later, just to ensure.

"Anyways, how long should it be until we reach the campsite?" Axel asked after the laughing had subsided. Roxas looked out the window and guesstimated.

"I'd say we'll get there about nine tonight," he said slowly, thinking. Axel smiled. Even more time to spend cooped up with the blond-haired wonder-boy.

"Hey, Roxas, could I speak with you?" Zexion drawled, and bit his lip. He needed to have a chat with his friend. Roxas glanced over and nodded. As he got up, he felt Axel's eyes following him as he walked away.

Zexion led the way to his and Demyx's room. He held the door for Roxas, and closed it behind him. For a minute, the two stared at their feet, unsure of how to start the conversation. Finally, Roxas broke the ice.

"Zex, do you like Demyx?" he said, deciding to be blunt and to the point. He knew Zexion appreciated that, and he didn't like candying things up.

Zexion looked sharply at him, considering the question.

"He's a fun boy, intuitive, intriguing. I like him-" he started, avoiding the real meaning of the pointed question. However, Roxas cut him off.

"You know what I meant."

Zexion was quiet. He stared at his feet, unsure how to answer. He figured he should tell Roxas the truth.

"I do. And I know he won't hurt me. he would never do what he did. But… well, I told Dem about Marly last night. I figured he had a right to know." Zexion rushed, and glanced at Roxas. Something seemed to click in Roxas's mind.

"You … wait. When you told Dem, what did he do?" Roxas asked, and bit his lip. He had a feeling it wasn't a toaster that cut Dem.

"Well… he was quiet for a while then he went to the kitchen…. Rox, he made a blood vow for me." Zexion explained slowly, staring at his feet, blushing. Roxas grinned.

"Finally!" he thought to himself, and resisted from jumping for joy. He knew if Dem had done that, he was serious about Zexion, and wouldn't purposely hurt him. He was relieved. Now he just had to get Zexion to get the courage to ask Dem out. or get Dem to ask Zex out…

Zexion had been talking the entire time, but Roxas hadn't heard him. It was only when he punched Roxas in the arm did Roxas pay attention.

"Hey! I'm saying, what happened between you and Ax last night? You two are all awkward and it's rather annoying." Zexion stated grumpily. Roxas turned a violent shade of red, and rushed out the door.

OoOOOoOo

Demyx slapped Axel upside the head.

"You idiot! You had sex and you're not even dating!" he cried quietly in the security of Axel's room. Axel was on the bed, cowering before the angry blond.

"We didn't have sex! We fooled around!" he argued feebly, and covered his head. To his surprise, Dem didn't hit him. He snuck a peek and saw that Dem was thinking.

"Wait. Wait wait wait." He was saying, and started pacing.

"Maybe this will mean that you'll get the balls up and ask him out…" he mumbled, and clapped his hands together.

"Axe this is perfect!" he squealed. "I'm going to have you dating the boy of your dreams by the end of the week or so we are here!" he jumped around, and then jumped on the bed to tackle Axel with a hug.

As the boys exited the separate rooms, (oddly enough at the same time), Roxas glanced over at Axel, who was blushing. Dem had a VERY happy look on his face. Roxas felt a slight tug of jealousy, but brushed it off, appalled he had even thought of that.

"Anyways, boys, what we gonna do until nine o clock tonight?" axel asked, attempting an ominous tone. Roxas smiled, then had an idea.

"Heeeeey…." He mumbled, then dove towards the bookcase, which was located directly behind Axel. Axel, being Axel, took it dirty.

"Hey now Roxy, I thought we said keep it PG!" he exclaimed and jumped out of the way.

"Not that, you idiot!" Roxas hollered, and disappeared behind the couch. When he surfaced, he was holding a box.

"Oh, no, Rox, not this again!" Zexion groaned, and face palmed. Roxas grinned evilly, and nodded.

"Oh, yes, this again." When Demyx shot a questioning look at Roxas, he held the box up for all to see.

"Oh fuck!" everyone exclaimed, then laughed.

OoOoOoOoO

"Right foot green!" called Riku, who was the caller for the current game of Twister, having lost previously. Roxas groaned; he had to do a back bend to reach the fuckin' circle. He felt slightly self-conscious when he felt Axel's foot brush against his ass. He had Demyx's stomach laying across his belly, and Zexion was underneath him. Axel was on top of all of them, and Sora was simply watching, as he didn't much care for the game.

"Fuck you, Kuu!" Axel groaned, and pressed his foot against the indicated circle.

"No thanks, I have plenty of that already." Riku joked, and laughed when the pile of boys shuddered. He spun the wheel again, ad called the next coordinates.

"Left hand yellow." He laughed, wondering how this was going to work.

Axel moved first, and silently groaned; his hips were pressed directly against Roxas's crotch between his legs in this position. He knew the blond would feel what that did to him any minute now. When Demyx moved, he got off Roxas so that he was on a little area by himself. When Roxas moved, he felt JUST how close his crotch was to Axels. He shivered slightly, and felt Axel look at him.

Zexion moved so that his land was sitting on top of Demyx's; it was the only yellow circle he could reach.

When they boys were all situated, Riku spun the wheel again.

"Right hand blue," he called.

"Fuck ouch!" came Zexion's reply. The only reason he was playing was that Demyx had bribed him into it. He regretted it now.

In this position, Roxas was pressed even closer against Axel's arousal, and he could feel it pressed directly against his own. He knew Axel could feel it, and he was rather embarrassed.

Demyx was now reaching underneath the pile so he could reach the blue; he then squeaked loudly as his arm rested against the firmness of Zexion's gluteus maximus. Zexion inhaled sharply, and felt his arms quiver.

"Fuck, I'm going to –"he started. Before he could finish his sentence, Axel screamed an ending for him.

"CUM!"

When the boys heard that, they all collapsed, laughing harder than they'd laughed in a while. Zexion was bright red in embarrassment, but was laughing nonetheless. When they all stopped laughing, they tried to figure out how to move; Demyx's arm was under Zexion's ass. Zexion was trapped under Roxas's arms and torso. Roxas's arms were entangled in Demyx's legs. Roxas's hips and down were being crushed by Axel, who was, albeit uncomfortable, reluctant to move and trapped between Roxas's hips, Demyx's body, and Zexion's arms.

"Ah, shit, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" rhetorically questioned Zexion. Axel couldn't help himself.

"VERY, VERY, CAREFULLY!" and all the boys, again, started laughing their asses off.

When the laughter finally subsided, they worked out how to get themselves out. When Roxas out, he grabbed Axel and tugged him up, then grabbed Dem and Zexion.

So, when the hell is lunch? I worked up an appetite." Sora complained. The guys glared at him.

"You weren't doing jack shit!" everyone yelled, and Sora jumped.

"Did too! I watched you fuckers!" he joked, and yelped as the boys all tackled him, including his beloved Riku.

After the boys were satisfied that Sora had been punished enough, they bounded to the kitchen.

"So, who wants what? I can make eggs and bacon, I can make omelettes, I could make-" Demyx started rambling, only to get shot down by Axel.

"Dem you're not cooking! Last time you almost poisoned us!" he exclaimed, terrified. Demyx scowled.

"I did not. It must have been something ELSE you ate." He said, and turned away indignantly.

Just for that, I'm not cooking you breakfast." At that, all the boys teasingly clapped, and Demyx huffed.

"Jerks!" he scowled, and ignored them. Zexion tried to coax Demyx back by tickling him. It worked. Demyx soon forgot all about being mad as he tried to evade Zexion's cruel fingers of doom.

"Zex! Please Stop!" he cried, squirming. When he didn't, Demyx collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Alright, lay off the poor innocent boy!" Roxas laughed, and walked into the kitchen.

"I'll make us all grilled cheese." He decided, and grabbed the bread and cheese from the fridge. Axel watched the boy bend over, and tilted his head. He could watch that ass all day if given the choice… shaking his head, he quickly averted his eyes as Roxas turned around, only to see Demyx gaping at him blatantly. He scowled warningly at the younger boy, who rolled his eyes and tried to mime his thoughts, which earned a laugh from Roxas.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he guffawed, and slapped the counter. "Acting out how you're going to kill Mansex over your English assignment?" he joked, using their English teacher, Mr. Xemnas, as the subject of choice. Demyx grinned ruefully, still glaring at his best friend.

"Yeah, it's pretty retarded how much homework the jerk gave us." Demyx snorted. Axel smirked.

"The old bastard needs to get laid!" he said, making all the other boys groan in disgust.

"Axe, why do you have to bring sex into every conversation?" inquired an exasperated Demyx.

"Because sex, my innocent little amigo," Axel started, grinning, "Is the most amazing thing in life, especially with certain p… possibilities." He corrected quickly. Demyx rolled his eyes, and looked at Zexion.

"Is he ever NOT horny?" Zexion drawled, and the younger boy snorted.

"Haven't seen it yet."

While this conversation was going on, Sora and Riku were kissing quietly, and looked at each other. They both nodded, and Sora led the way to their bedroom.

When their door slammed shut, Axel grinned.

"Who wants to continue our game of truth or dare?" he queried, and waggled his eye brows. Roxas rolled his eyes, but agreed. Dem and Zexion relented after ten minutes of Axel begging, and soon the boys were all sitting in a square around the table.


	5. Chapter 5: Dirtier? I Think So!

Chapter 5 : Dirtier T or D

"Where were we?" Roxas started, leaning back into his armchair. Zexion and Demyx shrugged, and Axel thought.

"Well, I think it was your turn last…" he murmured, and looked at Zexion. Zexion nodded, and searched the room, deciding who his target would be. He glanced indirectly at Demyx, and chose him. Demyx picked truth. Zexion thought for a moment, ad chose his wording for this particular question carefully.

"When you think of the person whom you like, what do you think of, and why?" he inquired. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear, but he was curious as to who Demyx liked…

Demyx blushed. He wasn't sure how to answer… if he answered too much in detail, Zexion would figure it out. yet if he didn't answer in enough, he'd be harassed for more. He chose his words with thought and precision.

"I think of future… what he and I could be. How long our relationship would last. I think of what each of us could contribute to the relationship. I'd think how much I'd adore being in a relationship with him. I'd love to be able to just walk up to him and kiss him, whenever the hell I wanted. I want to ask him out so, so badly, but I'm not only scared of rejection, I'm petrified of losing his friendship if we had a bad break up. I think of the quirky little things he'll do around me. I don't know… I want to date him so badly, but I don't think he's ever going to realise it." Dem finished, staring at his feet. He was kind of upset, talking about this, but he felt awkward as "he" was sitting on his close left side. Everyone was quiet, thinking about what Dem said. When Demyx broke the silence, asking Axel truth or dare, everyone jumped as the metallic air was sliced.

"Dare." Axel said confidently. Demyx grinned evilly. This was too perfect.

"The next time you are alone with the guy you like, ask him out." he said firmly. Axel paled; and, Demyx noticed, so did Roxas, not that either one noticed the other. Axel hesitated, and then nodded stiffly. He was going to KILL Demyx.

He glanced at Roxas. He wasn't sure he wanted to, but he did.

"Truth or dare?" he said calmly. When Roxas replied with truth, Axel huffed.

"What's the physical description you would give of the guy you like?" he questioned, nervous. Roxas thought for a moment.

"He's sexy as fuck. He's taller, muscular. He's got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. His lips look so tempting it's pure torture. His hair suits him perfectly." Roxas finished thoughtfully, staring at the ground so as not to give it away. Axel nodded, and did a little check in his head.

"Sexy as fuck? Me. Taller? Check. Muscular? Check. Beautiful eyes? Well I don't like to brag, but check. Tempting lips? Uh… and hair? Well I would think mine suits me just fine. But then again I'm only saying this because I know that I want it to be me. Not like Roxas would ever like me…" Axel was jerked from his thoughts when Roxas started speaking.

"Zexion. Truth or dare." Roxas stated firmly, looking directly at the slate-haired boy. Zexion considered for a moment, then replied with dare.

"I dare you to do a body shot off of Dem." Was Roxas's dare. Zexion turned a violent shade of cobalt. Demyx, being Demyx and not knowing what a body shot was, inquired what it entailed.

"Well, you're going to lay down and take your shirt off. Zexion will then pour alcohol onto your belly button and lick it off you." Axel explained, grinning. Now that was something he hadn't thought of!

"Oh mother of God." Demyx muttered. He removed his shirt reluctantly. As he lay down on the floor, Zexion walked over to the fridge and grasped a can of beer.

"Are you ready, Dem? It's cold," Zexion warned. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with it! It's bloody cold without my shirt!" he exclaimed irritated. When the cold liquid was poured into his belly button, he let out a loud gasp, and shivered. Zexion grinned ruefully. He leaned down, and glanced at Demyx's face. He was watching Zexion interestedly. Zex glared up at Axel, and slipped his tongue into Demyx's belly button to taste the taste of beer. He grimaced; he hated alcohol. But he sucked it all up, and licked it clean. He felt Demyx tense under his tongue, and he felt unsure; did he not like it? Was he uncomfortable with it? Zexion shook his head; why should he like it? It WAS weird, albeit arousing to be able to taste Demyx's skin.

"How'd you like THAT, Dem?" Axel asked, and elbowed his friend in the ribs as he pulled his blue Happy Bunny t-shirt back on.

"It was…" Dem started, and thought

"Arousing? Torture? What am I gonna say?" he battled, and finally decided on "interesting."

Axel laughed, and looked at Zexion.

"Your turn, Book head!" Axel called, and Zexion glared at him.

"Truth, or dare?" he inquired lowly.

"Dare," he replied, and Zexion grinned evilly. He had the PERFECT dare to make Axel suffer for that.

"We're going to blindfold you. Then we will send one person into the room after you. They will do whatever they want to do to you, without telling you their identity." He finished, and saw Axel pale. He was scared as hell. Moreover, Zexion was glad.

"Oh fuck. Ok..." he said nervously. Zexion handed him a blindfold, and when he was directed into the soundproof room, Roxas immediately volunteered.

"I'll go in!" he cried, then blushed. "I mean um…" he started to cover, but everyone laughed.

"It's ok Rox, we all know you like him," Demyx grinned, patting Roxas on the back. Roxas blushed even more, and shook his head.

"I'll be back then…," he said, and inched slowly towards the door. After Roxas closed the door, Demyx turned to Zexion.

"When do you think they'll start dating?"

"I don't really know."


	6. Chapter 6: In the Closet

THERE IS YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER, DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU!, also, I'm doing an Axel p.o.v. and a Roxas ;P enjoy! Or skip to the next chapter!

Chapter 7: In the Closet

Axel P.o.v.

Who is it?" Axel tried, only to receive silence. Suddenly he felt his arms being tied together in front of him.

"Hey…I…" he tried, and then felt a cool hand cover his mouth. He took the hint, and nodded. Whoever the fuck it was didn't want him talking, apparently.

When he felt the hand move from his mouth down his body, Axel bit his lip. He kept imagining it was Roxas, and that turned him on even more. He figured whichever of the boys it was wouldn't mind if he called him Roxas, because they all knew he liked Roxas… well, everyone EXCEPT Roxas did.

When the hand dipped below his waistband of his shorts, he groaned. Imagining it being Roxas on his knees in front of the redhead drove Axel crazy. He felt the hand brush over his erection, and pushed his shorts and boxers down. He gasped in surprise as the cool air hit his 9-incher, and gasped loudly when he felt a tight mouth take his meat in.

"nngh…" He moaned, and the image of Roxas doing this made him hard. He tried to grab at the head of the mystery boy, only to realise he was chained to the bed. When the strong muscle of tongue circling his tip, he groaned and, in his mind's eye, saw Roxas bobbing his head as the head sucking him off started doing just that.

"Fuck me!" he moaned, caught up in the moment, and cried out in dismay as the mouth let go of him rather suddenly.

"Come on!" he pleaded with the unknown boy. "Don't let me get blue balls!"

He felt around with his foot. He couldn't seem to feel anyone around, until –

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and felt himself being bent over the bed, ass in the air. He felt lube – his lube!- being spread messily over his hole. He groaned when he realised what was happening. He moaned when a hard tip was pressed against him, and he tried to push backwards onto it. He received a hard slap on his ass when he tried. He moaned, and struggled. He wasn't used to being bottom; he normally hated it. But he forgot all about it as he felt the hard-on of his unknown lover push deeply in and hit his prostate in one thrust. Axel cried out, and moaned loudly. He felt the cock slide in and out of him, and moaned even louder when he felt the hand wrap around his own erection. As the boy slid in and out, hitting his prostate every time, and doing a good job with the tool that filled the slender hands, Axel felt his climax approaching. Finally, without thinking, he cried what he had longed to say,

"Roxas, please!" he screamed, and suddenly the member inside him exploded. As he felt it seeping its way into him, Axel let out a loud scream and came himself. All too soon, the boy had pulled out and was dressing him. He felt a kiss on his lips, and he tried to kiss back, but they were gone. However, he knew that taste. He knew he did. When he heard a low chuckle, he was sure. It had been Roxas!

strictly Roxas P.O.V.

A

s Roxas shut the door, he felt slightly nervous. He knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he was scared Axel would recognize him. shaking the thought away, he focused.

"Who is it?" Axel called, and Roxas smiled. He wasn't going to give himself away. He looked around for a rope, and found one. He roughly took Axel's hands and tied them around the bedpost. He wasn't going to let him get away.

"Hey… I…" Axel started, and Roxas placed his hand over his mouth, indicating for him to be quiet. When Axel nodded, Roxas let go, he dropped his hands down the sexy redhead's body. He debated o inching his hands under the shirt, but decided against it. He continued down, and hooked his fingers around Axel's shorts and boxers. Swiftly, he took them down, and gasped silently at his size; he was mouth-wateringly huge!

Roxas got on his knees and took Axel quickly in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around his tip, and heard Axel moan. He grinned, and kept it up. He forced Axel down past his gag reflex, and bobbed his head frantically. He loved the taste of Axel's cock, and wanted to get as much of it as he could in his tight mouth.

"Fuck me!" Axel exclaimed, and Roxas let the cock drop from his mouth. Axel would get his wish. Roxas dropped his shorts, and grabbed his own throbbing erection. He was incredibly horny, and wanted to make Axel scream. He ignored Axel's pleas, grasped the bottle of lube from Axel's bag, and slathered it on his cock. He pushed Axel down on the bed, and rubbed some more lube on his hole. Roxas pressed his tip against Axel's ass, and smiled when the older boy moaned loudly. He took a breath, and pushed in fully. Axel moaned and cried out, and Roxas knew he had hit his prostate. He started to slowly thrust in, and grabbed Axel's dick. He started rubbing it as he fucked Axel, and almost groaned himself. He bit his lip and kept on. Suddenly, Axel cried out Roxas's name. Roxas was shocked, but was so turned on he felt himself cum hard into Axel. As he did, he felt Axel cum all over his hand. He rested against Axel's back for a minute as he regained his breathing.

"I just fucked Axel. I fucked the boy of my dreams, and he didn't even know it. Although, he called out my name… did he know? or was he fantasizing…?"Roxas questioned as he quickly dressed himself and Axel. He was about to leave when he saw Axel's pouty lip. He couldn't resist, and kissed him quickly. He chuckled lowly, and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Uh, What Dare?

Chapter 7:

A.N.: Thanks to: EmotionalDisaster666, Midnight Fantasia Goddess, and dragonmaster567; my first reviews on this story. And Sorry about update-timing, I can only update when I'm at school now because where I DID have internet, I'm not allowed to go anymore…long story… lol :s anyway, read, review, and enjoy :3

All p.o.v.

Roxas cleaned up quickly before Demyx went in and untied Axel. He stared firmly at the ground, and Zexion copied him, attempting to confuse the spent redhead. However, Axel was not fooled. He knew who it had been. He stared directly at Roxas.

"Demyx. Truth or dare." He said, never taking his eyes off Roxas. Demyx replied with dare. Axel thought for a moment and spoke, still never breaking his gaze.

"Dem, I dare you to lick Zexion's neck." he grinned, and tore his frosty gaze away from Roxas to glance at Demyx. Zexion shuddered mildly; his neck was his weak spot. Demyx burst out laughing, and glanced at Zexion, who had the funniest expression he'd ever had on his gauntish face. Demyx tried to stand, and ended up flopping down in the floor beside Zexion's chair. Zexion glanced down at the blond boy, and ended up going into hysterical laughter of his own.

"But it's so weird!" Demyx protested. He was strangely amused because of the slightly nervous expression on the slate-haired boy's face. He tried to lean forward, and grabbed the hair at the base of Zexion's hair when he burst out laughing again, exclaiming, "OMG guys his hair is so soft!" This sent the whole company of boys into a fit of laughter. When everyone calmed down, Demyx leaned into Zexion, who had turned his face away and had shut his eyes tightly. He was holding his breath, and when the tip of Demyx's tongue slid from the nape of his neck to his ear, he shivered, and resisted moaning softly. Everyone around them burst out laughing at the expression on Zexion's face. Demyx was still laughing when he looked at Roxas.

"Truth or dare!" he called, and was rather surprised when Roxas said truth.

"uh…"he thought, then thought of a good truth.

"What's the one thing that you would absolutely hate to be asked in a truth in this game?" He said inquisitively, and watched him carefully. Roxas thought, and he thought hard. Finally, he muttered something indistinguishable, and had to repeat it.

"Who I like…" he answered softly. Everyone nodded, although it kind of hurt Axel to hear it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the cerulean-eyed boy stared at Zexion. Zexion picked dare, and hung his head when Roxas told him to switch pants with Axel. Zexion groaned; Axel wasn't fat, but he was bigger than Zexion; Zexion would be swimming! He dutifully unzipped his black jeans, however, and traded with Axel. Axel tried to slip Zexion's skinny jeans on, but found it impossible.

"Damn it Zexion I can't even get your skinny jeans over my calf muscles!" Axel complained, and sat down in a huff. Roxas blushed and looked everywhere but at the fiery redhead.

Zexion huffed. Axels' pants looked ridiculous on him; they were baggy as hell. He ignored this, and glared at Demyx.

Demyx laughed and picked truth, much to Zexion's dismay.

"Damn you!" he grumped, and then thought for a minute.

"If you were stuck on an island for a week, and you had all the supplies you needed, who's the one person on this earth you would take with you and why?" he said, and laughed. He knew exactly what Demyx was going to say, now that he thought about it.

"OH MY GOD, DAVID BOWIE!" The mulhawked boy screamed enthusiastically, and started doing his strange David Bowie Worshipping Dance.

Everyone glared at Zexion; it was rather annoying, when Demyx got into David Bowie mode. Axel jumped up and grabbed the dancing boy's ear.

"Ow, ow, Axel, axel please!" Demyx whined, and Axel shook his head.

""Not until you SHUT UP." Axel snapped, and yanked on his ear.

"Ok!" Demyx agreed hastily. When Axel let go, Demyx cradled his ear in his hands, and glared at his best friend.

"Truth or dare, Axey-poo." He grumbled, and snickered at Axel's scowl. Axel tipped his head back, and lazily chose dare.

"I dare you to straddle Roxas for the next four turns." He snickered, and laughed when Axel shook his head, annoyed.

"Fine…But I dunno if Roxas can hold me… and I need MY pants back." he muttered, stealing his own jeans back gratefully. After he put his own jeans on, He tossed one leg over Roxas's hips, letting the other dangle by his other. He glanced at Zexion, and waited for him to zip up his own jeans before asking him truth or dare.

"Dare." He muttered, and paled at Axel's dare

"I dare you to do a sexual version of the Macarena." Axel smirked evilly. He was interested to see what the usually quiet slate haired boy would handle this.

It was all Demyx could do to not look.

"I don't even know the Macarena!" Zexion exclaimed, and Axel sighed, then proceeded to dance a really good demonstration. Zexion glowered when Axel was done, and proceeded to turn the Macarena into a rather dirty dance. After he was done,, and after everyone had stopped laughing, he sat down and glanced at Roxas.

"Truth or dare?" Zexion asked inquisitively, sincerely hoping that his friend would pick dare. When he did, Zexion broke into a smile.

"I dare you to feed Axel a piece of strawberry using only your mouth."

Roxas blushed violently, but got up to grab a strawberry. He walked back over to kneel in front of Axel. Axel's eyes were shining with something that Roxas couldn't really describe; what was it? Ignoring it, however, he leaned forward, intent on his task. Axel leaned forward, and gently bit the strawberry in half, and after it was in his mouth, he gently kissed Roxas, just for good measure. When Roxas pulled away, he had turned from a light shade of red to a dark shade of purple. Axel smirked, and waited for Roxas to say something. He didn't. Instead, he glanced at Demyx and asked the boy for truth or dare.

"Dare," Dem grinned goofily, and grasped at the arm chair when he heard Roxas's dare.

"Put popcorn on Zexion's crotch and eat it off of him." Demyx froze, and Zexion squirmed. He didn't know if he could handle that. Nevertheless, he bit his lip, and watched as Demyx grabbed the popcorn. He got on his knees in front of the slate-haired boy, and placed the popcorn directly over Zexion's growing bulge. (Not that Dem knew it was growing!) he glanced at Zexion, and leaned down to take the popcorn in his mouth. When he had it halfway in his mouth he felt a hard bump push it all the way in. He leaped backwards, startled. He saw Zexion's expression; amused, with a touch of hurt. Demyx felt bad, but couldn't say anything. Suddenly, everyone was thrown into a big heap on the floor. As they all tried to untangle their limbs, the doors opened, and Cloud and Aerith were standing.

"Hey guys, it's time to set up camp!" Cloud boomed, and stared at the mess on the floor.

"I'm not going to ask…." He trailed off, and backed away, pretending to be frightened. Roxas and the gang looked at each other, and started laughing.

Aerith shook her head and looked at her handsome husband.

"Boys," was all she said.

"Hey, what the hell is goin- MOM?" Sora cried, and leaped back into his room. This put the boys into even more hysterics.

"Roxas where the hell does this tent peg go?" Axel called, grumpy. There were going to be four two-man tents around the campfire, and as they were setting up, the mosquitoes were coming out.

"Where the rest of the tent pegs go, Axel." Roxas grumbled tersely. He just wanted to get this set up so they could eat.

Zexion and Demyx were set up first, followed by Roxas and Axel. Then Cloud and Aerith were set up, and Sora and Riku finished quickly thereafter.

After Cloud and Aerith retired for the night, Demyx looked at Sora and Axel.

"So are you two going to do your dares?" he inquired, hiding a smirk. The redhead and the brunette boys paled, and looked nervously at one another.

"Uh… what dare?" Axel tried, only to have Sora and he jumped. Sooner than he would have liked, Axel and Sora were both naked and being pushed towards the lake. Amidst the protests and squeals of Axel and Sora, Roxas couldn't help but marvel at the perfection of Axel's body.

With a laugh and a push, Axel and Sora tumbled into the cold lake.

"You bastards!" Axel cried, and Sora shrieked.

"Riku my balls are freezing!" he complained, and slid up the riverbank to clasp hold of Riku's long legs. Riku squealed and tried to get free only to fall on his rump. Sora took the chance to drag his boyfriend into the water with him. All the boys started running as Axel got out of the water. Zexion was too slow though, and Axel easily lifted the boy. He started towards the water when Demyx tackled him then got up squealing. Roxas laughed, already at his tent. When he saw Axel get up and look right at him, Roxas yelped and dived into his tent. He struggled with the zipper, trying to hurry before Axel got there; he was too late. Axel ripped it down and leapt into the tent. He knocked Roxas on his back and straddled him snugly. Roxas squirmed, staring at the cock protruding from Axel's crotch; it looked a lot different than it had earlier… not it's fault though, all cocks shriveled in cold water, Roxas corrected himself as he stared at it, then averted his gaze. Axel grinned and leaned down.

"Looks better when you're on the bottom, eh Roxy?" Axel whispered in his ear, and smirked when he felt Roxas stiffen. Suddenly, he remembered Demyx's dare from earlier.

"When you're alone with the guy you like, ask him out." rang through Axel's mind. He wanted to. Badly. However, this wasn't the time. He looked down at Roxas. He saw the cerulean eyes staring up at him, confused, wondering what he was thinking. His eyes traveled down to his lips. So soft looking, so kissable. Before he could stop himself, Axel leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against Roxas's lips. He felt him kissing back, and was amazed.

"Rox…" he murmured, and trailed a hand down Roxas's body. Roxas shivered under his touch, and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. He ignored Axel and kept kissing him, nibbling on his lips and grasping at the spikes of red hair at the back of his neck.

Suddenly the tent started shaking, and Sora was yelling. The boys flew apart, and looked at each other, confused. The tent flap opened and Roxas was dragged out by his ankles, laughing and screaming for help. Axel shook off the previous moment's seriousness, and grabbed a pair of boxers to throw on while he chased the boys.


	8. Chapter 8: By The Fire

Chapter 8

Later that evening, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Sora, and Riku were sitting around the campfire singing songs. After the last repetition of "Chicken Fried," Riku stood up and stretched.

"Sora, I think it's time for bed. I'm exhausted." He said, and grabbed the brunette's hand. Sora yawned and followed his boyfriend cheerfully.

"Night guys," they called, and everyone wished them a good night's sleep. After a few minutes of sitting and staring at the fire in silence, Demyx and Zexion yawned.

"Well, I'm beat." Demyx said airily, and looked at Zexion, who nodded.

"I, too. Good night, Roxas. Night Axel." Zexion called as he followed Demyx into the tent.

Waiting for a few minutes, listening to Demyx and Zexion shuffling around until they finally settled, Axel crouched down to tend to the fire. He heard the quiet chatter of teeth, and looked at Roxas.

"Damn he's gorgeous," he thought to himself, and couldn't stop looking. The way the fire accented Roxas's features made the blond appear to glow. His cerulean eyes glinted in the firelight. He was completely focused on watching the flames, trying to mentally command the heat towards him, and didn't notice when the pyro sat beside him. Axel smiled, and saw the beautiful boy shiver lightly. He debated for a moment, then grabbed the blanket from his log and threw it around both of them, letting his arm drape over Roxas's shoulders. Roxas looked up at him gratefully, and turned his attention back to the fire. Axel sighed contentedly, and looked at the fire.

"Chilly night, eh?" he said nonchalantly, glancing at Roxas, who shrugged.

"Yeah," he agreed. A coyote howled in the distance, and he jumped involuntarily. He absentmindedly cuddled closer to Axel, who grasped him tighter without even thinking.

"So," Axel started, unsure how to begin. He was going to follow through on this. Nevertheless, he was nervous as hell. Roxas glanced at him with a questioning look, cocking his head to the side.

"So?" he questioned. He had the cutest expression on his face. Axel swallowed nervously, and thought carefully.

"I need to tell you somethi-." He started nervously, but got cut off quickly.

"Can you shut up? People are trying to sleep here." a grunt came from Sora and Riku's tent. Roxas glanced at Axel and started to laugh quietly, shaking with trying to be quiet. After their laughter subsided, Roxas leaned back into Axel and cuddled closely, enjoying the warmth that both the fire and the pyro emanated. Roxas felt his eyes droop, and sighed. He wanted to tell Axel that they should go to bed, but he was so comfortable and so tired…

When Axel felt the blond boy relax completely into his arms, he tore his eyes away from the fire and saw that Roxas had fallen asleep. Axel smiled to himself, and gently moved a lock of hair out of Roxas's face. He gently lifted Roxas up, and took him towards their open tent. He let the firelight flicker through the curtains, and undressed Roxas. His self-control played havoc with him as his keen eyes trailed over Roxas' fit body. He let his hand trail over the younger boys' abs, and then sighed. He fit the boy snugly into his sleeping bag, and went back outside to tend to the fire. He grasped the handles of the nearby bucket and walked towards the lake to grab some water. As he neared, he glanced up; it was a half moon. That meant that the fourth day there would be the full moon.

He shook his head. He had to douse the fire, and go to bed; it was going to be an early morning. He stooped down and lowered the bucket into the water, and hissed lowly when the cold water touched his skin. He carried the bucket back to the fire pit and put the fire out, then clambered back into the tent. He watched Roxas for a minute, smiling at how adorable the kid was with his hand curled beside his face. He hauled himself up quietly and changed quickly, biting his lip to keep from cursing as the colder air hit his bare skin. He quickly dived under his sleeping bag, and started to lay down when he heard chattering. He looked around, then realised it was Roxas. He reached out under the blanket and felt the boy's arm; he was freezing! Axel used his arms to drag his body over to where Roxas was sleeping, and wrapped his arms around the freezing kid. He felt Roxas snuggle into his arms, and he sighed contentedly. He pressed his body against Roxas's, and closed his eyes to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: In Demyx And Zexion's Tent

Chapter 9 : Dem and Zexy's Tent

Zexion was fucking cold. He knew that it was going to be chilly but they didn't say anything about cold. He had simply put a pair of boxers on to sleep in, and found himself freezing. He lay there with his teeth chattering quietly, when a plethora of wolf howls echoed quietly to the east. He turned to Demyx.

"Dem, could you move over, please?" he asked, and scowled at the other boy's reply.

"Zex. I'm already as over as I can get!" Dem cried, exasperated, and whirled around to face Zexion. Zexion shook his head slowly.

"I meant towards me, Dem." He said quietly, and glanced at the blond, who looked startled in the dim light showing through the tent.

"Oh?" he inquired, and looked at Zexion.

"I heard a coyote, Dem." Zexion growled quietly, and unconsciously moved towards Demyx. However, Demyx squealed, and leapt towards Zexion; elbowing him sharply in the ribs and stomach, to boot. Zexion let out a surprised yelp, and grasped Demyx's wrists tightly in one hand.

"Sorry!" Demyx whispered apologetically, Zexion shrugged, but kept Demyx's arms in his grip.

"It's fine." Zexion grumbled. When Demyx slid down to lay his head upon the slate-haired boy's chest, he cuddled close. Zexion's first impulse was to pull away harshly, to get away. Then he slowed his brain down and admonished himself roughly. This was Demyx. Demyx couldn't hurt a fly if he tried. He forced himself to relax, and slowly wrapped his arms around Demyx. He released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding, and relaxed fully into the blond boy's side.

Demyx felt Zexion's emotional changes. He felt how the boy immediately tensed up, then how he slowly started to relax. He felt the expulsion of breath the older boy gave, and when he did, Demyx snuggled tighter into Zexion's warmth.

"Zexy…" he started drowsily. He felt Zexion look down at him, and grinned lazily. He tipped his head to the side, and looked at the beautiful purple eyes staring down at him.

"Yes, Demyx?" Zexion queried gently, lowly, trying to lull the lad to sleep with his voice. Demyx glanced up at the gorgeous eyes of the boy. He smiled even wider, and wrapped his hand around the nape of Zexion's neck. He lifted himself up on his arms and held Zexion's face close to his. Zexion took a shallow breath, and when he exhaled, he couldn't take it anymore. The intoxicating scent of Demyx had completely overwhelmed his senses. He leaned forward, and kissed the soft, pliant lips of the other boy. He felt Demyx grin into the kiss, and felt the hand around the nape of his neck draw him ever closer. Zexion wrapped his lower arm around the boy's waist, nibbling on his lower lip while Demyx suckled his lower. Breaking away to breathe, Demyx smiled happily, and pushed Zexion away slightly.

"You taste like peaches…." He giggled, and gasped when Zexion attacked his neck with his teeth.

"Mmn… you taste like meat." Zexion grinned, and realised how stupid that sounded, so he started laughing.. When the laughter died down, both boys looked at each other. There was something in both their eyes that the other could not make out. They both grinned shyly, until Zexion noticed Demyx's droopy eyelids.

"Come on, Dem," he coaxed gently. "Let's go to sleep. We're both tired."

Demyx nodded happily, and snuggled closer to Zexion.

"Okay, Zexy. See you in the mo-" he was cut off by his own yawn, "rning."

When Demyx lay his head in the crook of Zexion's underarm, he noticed, right before he fell asleep, that Zexion smelled remarkably good, and fell asleep most contented.

Zexion, however, wrapped his arm around Demyx's abdomen and hugged the boy close. he was feeling strange; strange enough where it bothered him, but he still managed to fall asleep quickly as he curled his taller form around Demyx for the night.


	10. Chapter 10: The Morning After

Chapter 10: The Morning

**A.N. This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter… sorry D: and I'm writing this while watching Black Beauty and feeling like crap because my self-confidence recently went for shit, sorry if it gets a tad angsty. :/ I doubt it will though, I know where I'm going with this story and I want as little angst as possible. XD speaking of which, on to the story!**

As Axel woke up the next morning, he felt warmth; he realised he was in bed with someone. Not knowing whom, and, frankly, not caring, he pulled the warm body closer to him, and sighed deeply. He was about to drift back off when he felt the arm holding his own stiffen slightly; then the redhead realised he was lying beside Roxas. He jumped about a foot in the air, and scowled when he heard Roxas chuckling slyly.

"Wakey, Wakey Axel." He teased, and turned sleepily towards the redhead in question. Axel glared at the pretty blond, thinking in a foul string of curses. His inner mind softened, however, when he watched the sleepy younger lad roll towards him and saw the beautiful glint in his eyes as the sun struck them, at just the right angle, making the cerulean eyes appear to glow. He grinned, almost miserably; he wanted the sparkle in those eyes to be his. He wanted every smile formed on those lips, every look of happiness, and every twinkle in his eyes to be caused because of him. Axel blew his breath out in a rush; he looked away, hard.

Roxas was confused as hell; why was Axel upset? He tried to wrap his slender arms around the older boy's neck, only to find himself be harshly dropped back on the ground.

"Axel, what's wrong?" he asked, confused, hurt, and wondering what was wrong. He lifted himself onto his elbows, and watched as Axel hurriedly pulled a red tank top on along with his favourite shorts. Roxas noticed how the redhead refused to look at him, and found himself annoyed by his silence.

"You can at least bloody well tell me what I did, Axel," he admonished, and gasped silently at the glare he instantly received from the older boy.

"I don't want to talk about it, Roxas. All you ever seem to fucking do is hurt me, and I know you don't mean to but you do. I don't know what to do, Roxas, but right now I need to go." Axel spat, and raced out of the tent. Roxas stared after him, shocked, confused, and mostly, hurt. Who did Axel think he was? How the hell was Roxas hurting him? If anything, Axel constantly hurt him!

Demyx awoke, snuggled tightly against Zexion's chest. Zexion was lying on his back, holding Demyx as close as he could in his sleep. Demyx grinned; he enjoyed this. he could feel Zexion's heartbeat. Demyx's was getting faster; why, he didn't know. He pushed a lock of slate hair out of the other boy's face; he looked so peaceful at that moment. When Demyx trailed his hand gently down Zexion's cheek, Zexion, still with eyes closed, wrapped his own hand around Demyx's and held it to his face.

"You smell remarkable in the morning," Demyx grinned, and, abandoning the comfort of Zexion's chest, hauled himself upright, only to be brought crashing down on top of the taller, skinnier lad. He let out a gasp of surprise as Zexion rolled the pair over, and pinned Demyx's hands above his head.

"Well, you're a lovely peach in the morning as well, Dem," Zexion smirked, only a breath away from Demyx's. he had tried to get his confidence up over the night; he had given himself pep talks, had run over every logical scenario in his head. He had resisted every temptation Demyx had presented him during the night, and was proud. This morning, however, he felt that Demyx should get some pay back. He watched in amusement as the younger boy looked into his eyes in surprise, and Zexion grinned. He nipped at Demyx's nose, and grinned inwardly at the surprised squeak the mulhawked boy allowed.

"Y'alright, Dem?" he grinned lazily. Demyx glared playfully at him playfully, and played with a strand of loose hair that had fallen to the side of Zexion's face.

"Fine… Just woken up quite rudely, actually." He teased, and pressed his forward against the lavender-eyed boys.

"Dem…." Zexion started, and entwined his fingers with Demyx's. Demyx played with the other boy's fingers, delighting in the feel of them. Demyx stared into the wise eyes above him. He leaned into Zexion, timidly brushing his lips against Zexion's upper lip, earning a small shudder from him, and sighed before allowing Zexion to attack his lips in a savage assault of pleasure. The feel of those lips, the pleasurable buzz of excitement, the whisper of breath against his own lips, excited Zexion, who pressed tighter against the pliant boy above him. He started to move his hands beneath Demyx's boxers, when a cry from outside startled the pair.

"Axel for fuck's sake, can't we get a damned moment without you setting a tent on fire!" came the outraged cry, sounding mysteriously like Sora. The boys flew apart, and Zexion flashed a confused look at Demyx; what were they going to do? Had anyone heard them? Moreover, what was even happening between them?

Demyx stared at Zexion, avoiding looking at his face. That was when he noticed the growing bulge protruding from Zexion's crotch. Demyx blushed redder than a tomato, and looked away. Zexion didn't notice though; he was too occupied in trying to hide it. He grabbed his skinny jeans and forced them over his muscular legs, but had issues getting them over his large hard-on. He cursed under his breath and tucked it away. Demyx groaned inwardly; he didn't want Zex to put it away. As Zexion hurriedly left the tent after pulling a sweater on, he left the tent, and left Demyx looking as confused as hell.

Cloud wrapped his arms protectively around Aerith; he wanted nothing more than to take his beautiful wife and go back to bed; his pants were excessively tight now, and he wanted his wife to help care for that. Aerith felt the hardness that was digging into her lower back, and grasped Cloud's hand. As she watched the scene unfold before her, she let her left hand hold on to the hand upon her waist, and her right reach behind her. Cloud's eyes widened at her touch, and he blew gently into her hair. Suddenly, he picked her up and told Sora to mind the fire, and that their mother and he were going to go look for firewood for that evening.

"Yeah, ok dad," Sora replied, and turned his attention back to trying to figure out where he and Riku would be sleeping.

As soon as Cloud knew that they were out of hearing range, he set her on her feet and nibbled the base of her neck, sending shivers through her. She grasped the hair on the back of his head and tipped her own back. Before he could do anything even slightly more arousing, she bent to her knees and ripped his pants down. He groaned, and ran his fingers through her feather light brown hair. She looked up at his face as she trailed her tongue over him, and he tipped his face towards the sun. When her mouth engulfed his length, he held his breath and almost collapsed at the wonderful pleasures his wife gave him for the next hour.

**A.N. I added that last bit last minute, cause one of my amazing reviewers is a Clerith fan XD So, I thought I'd give them a treat If you review and let me know if you want more of one of my four pairings, let me know and I'll try and add it in. See why reviews are good? ;) they give me an idea of what you amazing readers want! Anyways, On to the next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11: Swimming, and a Talk

Chapter 11: Swimming and a Talk

**Still watching Black Beauty, The last chapter was written within fifteen minutes of watching, so I still have plenty of wear and tear left to write! Thumbs up to anyone who laughs at the fantabulous image of me writing a lemony yaoi story while watching black beauty in a bath tub with a cat XD (And NO, I'm not having a bath with my cat, I'm moving in here while my bed is being used for my horse show equipment XD)**

The course of the day was tense. Demyx and Roxas both decided to tread lightly around Zexion and Axel. Sora and Riku were completely oblivious to the tension between everyone, and mainly did whatever they found entertaining…, which, knowing those two horny guys, was not for the faint of heart to know.

Roxas plopped down beside Demyx. He had noticed Dem had seemed upset about something. He had been acting strange; inattentive, not very annoying, and, worst of all, quiet. Seeing as how Axel and Zexion had both gone somewhere, figured he may as well ask what was wrong.

"Hey, Dem," he murmured, patting his mulhawked friend on the shoulders.

"Hey, Rox," Dem trailed softly, glancing up briefly. The hurt look of confusion in the poor boy's eyes let Roxas know that something was indeed wrong.

"What's wrong?" Roxas queried, concerned. Demyx heaved a sigh, and looked at him.

"It's Zexion." He stated plainly, and kicked his sandal against a stone. Roxas looked at him.

"What about Zexion?" he asked sharply. What was wrong with his best friend….?

"It's just… I don't know. Every time I think I'm getting close to him, it feels like all he does is-." Dem started grumpily, but was surprised when Roxas finished the sentence.

"Push you away, right?" Roxas grinned knowingly. He saw Dem look at him with shock, and then nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah…" he agreed, and stared into the distance, as if in deep thought.

"This morning… he had just woke me up, and well… well he and I… uh…" he struggled, and Roxas filled in, "started making out?" Demyx blushed and avoided Roxas's eye.

"Well…. Yeah…" he said uncomfortably. He continued briskly, "and then he just goes stone cold, and leaves. What did I do? On the other hand, even, why is he doing this? I know he bloody well isn't attracted to me; I'm not his type. So, why is he torturing me like this? is it not obvious how I feel about him? Or is he just too blind to see it!" Demyx exclaimed ferociously, then but his lip. It wasn't like him to get so angry, and he sure as hell didn't like it, but the burning ball in the pit of his stomach just wouldn't leave him alone. He buried his head in his hands, and sighed heavily. Roxas took this in; he knew Dem wasn't good with any emotion other than hyperactive happiness. He had a feeling this was tearing the poor kid apart. He put a comforting arm over Demyx's shoulders, and sighed.

"Dem, I know what you're going through. Believe me; I'm going through the same thing with Axel right now. You didn't do anything, Dem, I promise. He probably doesn't know he's torturing you. Moreover, well, I would think that my feelings would be clear as day to a certain fucking redhead, but apparently not. Demyx, I think what you need to do to stop feeling like this is talk to Zexion. Make him listen. Believe me, Dem… you might be surprised at what you find." He smirked. He knew his best friend was deeply attracted to the hyperactive boy, and marvelled at how the pair hadn't already hooked up. Demyx sighed. He knew Roxas was right, but there were days that Zexion scared the shit out of Demyx; and today was one of those days. He glanced at Roxas, and chuckled aloud at the irony of the situation. Poor Roxas had just described exactly what he should do with Axel.

"You know, Roxy, you should do that with Axel." Demyx pointed out, and noticed how Roxas stiffened.

"No." he said firmly, and Demyx poked his ribs, making the blond haired boy jump.

"Demyx, he doesn't-." Roxas started bitchily, but was cut off by Demyx.

"Who cares? He should at least know how you feel. And if he gets wierded out or anything – and I don't think he will, just so ya know,- just tell him that you needed to get that off your chest cause it's been eatin' you alive; which it has." Dem added pointedly. Roxas rolled his eyes, but nodded in agreement.

"Kay… I dunno, Dem." He admitted brokenly. Demyx hugged his friend quietly; he didn't know what was going to happen now.

At noon, it was so bloody hot out that the boys all decided to go to the river for a swim. Axel waited outside the tent while Roxas changed, and Zexion did the same with Demyx. When Roxas and Demyx emerged simultaneously, they looked at each other and raced instantly to the river, Roxas pushing Demyx in and Demyx tripping both of them and landing in the water. Axel watched the retreating blond head disappear over the riverbank, and he sighed dejectedly.

"I dunno why the fuck he thinks that it's fucking funny when just fucking watching the prick makes me fucking-." He mumbled, and Zexion tactfully ignored him. He opened his tent flap, and changed into a pair of simple red trunks and an over-sized shirt; he had low self-esteem, and felt like he would be made fun of for his lack of toning.

As axel and himself stepped out of the tents, Zexion looked at Axel, who seemed to be struggling with something. He glanced down, and his eyes shot right back up to Axel's face, Zexion's own face burning brightly.

"Sorry, Zex," Axel grinned sheepishly. "I can't bloody well help it with Roxas around," he tried to explain, but found it was to the trees, as Zexion had taken off towards the river.

"Well I can't!" he hollered at the retreating back of his friend. He sighed, and shook his head. As he walked towards the river, he looked over the edge and saw Roxas splashing Demyx with a whirl off water. Axel held his breath, and watched, much to his bemusement, as the sun glinted off Roxas's hair and glistening body. He felt his loins catch fire, hardening all to hell. He shook his head; it was blatantly hard, so he jumped suddenly down into the water.

"Hey!" everyone howled incredulously at the massive splash Axel created. When he surfaced, he had barely a moment to take a breath when three pairs of hands grasped his shoulders and threw him back under. He got back up and fought back tooth and nail, laughing. Finally, he felt only one pair of unrelenting hands upon his shoulders and legs around his waist. He stood among the rushing water, and glared around. He saw Sora and Riku, making out by the riverbank. Everyone else had disappeared, so he didn't know who it was that clung to him like a koala bear. He tried to whirl quickly to the left than whip back to the right to unhinge his captor, but it didn't work. He did a flip under water, but found it unsuccessful. Finally, he grabbed the legs of his captor and swung himself around, holding the boy on his back in one place. When he saw a glimpse of blond hair whirl around, he stiffened, but almost fell back at the next thing that happened; Roxas's mouth collided with his. He felt the other boy stiffen in surprise, and Axel was so shocked that he dropped Roxas into the water.

"_What the fuck … what the fuck? Did he fucking plan that?" _Axel panicked, and tried to get a grip on his reeling thoughts. After Roxas resurfaced, he stepped away from the younger lad, and pushed him back down under the water.

"Holy shit, Roxas, calm your hormones!" he attempted to tease, but sounded less confident than he felt, even to his own ears. He kept an eye on the blonde boy.

Zexion and Demyx had deigned to affect they hadn't seen; Sora and Riku simply hadn't, they'd been too engulfed with one another. Thank God, Cloud and Aerith hadn't been there.

"So, Zexy, what've you been reading lately?" Demyx inquired nosily. He was trying to strike up conversation with the sullen older lad. Zexion had been doing a rather good job of ignoring him, however. He wasn't ready to talk to Demyx. Demyx, being Demyx, didn't understand this, and persisted with attempting to get the stubborn mule of a slate-haired boy to recognize him at least.

"Zex, come on, please talk to me? What did I do? Hell, if I did anything you should at least tell me!" Demyx pleaded, swimming into Zexion's line of view.

Zexion heaved a sigh. He wanted to tell Demyx. He really did. Nevertheless, he was _scared._ Scared about what this meant for their friendship. He didn't want to lose his friendship with Demyx. He didn't want to lose that goofy grin, the way that Demyx was the only one he allowed to call him stupid names, the only one he allowed to make him feel foolish. Good Mercy, what was going on with him?

Turning his attention back to Demyx, he bit his cheek to keep from smiling. The boy was so persistent it was bloody well adorable. But that didn't change the facts. Finally, when Demyx placed a hand on his shoulder to make him look into his eyes, Zexion couldn't help but laugh at the expression the boy was wearing.

"Holy shit, Dem, you look like you're a raccoon stuck in headlights!" Zexion heaved, and clutched his sides, falling back into the water. Demyx scowled, and jumped on top of Zexion's shoulders. He squeaked in surprise when the older boy stood up underneath him, and he would have fallen backwards if not for Zexion's arms holding his legs.

"Hey, Axe, you want to play chicken?" Zexion called. Everyone looked in surprise; normally, the emo-labeled lad was quiet, reserved. It was good to see him coming out of his shell, Roxas observed dryly.

Roxas and Axel exchanged devious grins, and Axel immediately got on one knee so that Roxas could climb on his shoulders. Demyx squealed, however, and hoofed Zexion. Zexion groaned and held the boy's legs in place.

"Dem, don't worry I can bloody well hold you!" he groaned, and started towards the blond and the redhead.

"No you can't!" Demyx protested, scrambling to get down, but when Zexion reached Axel, Roxas gave him a shove, which ignited Demyx's desire to win. The boys on top battled for victory, while the boys in the water tried to trip one another. It ended when Axel finally tripped Zexion, sending the slate-haired and mulhawked boys crashing into the water. They all started laughing, but Axel shouted when Demyx grabbed his knees and brought the startled pair under water, as well. When they all finally resurfaced, they exchanged glances, and burst out laughing. Finally, the laughter subsided, and the boys quieted down.

"So, Roxas," Zexion started, and smirked. "How'd your surprise attack on Axel's mouth taste?" he teased. Roxas blushed, and Axel's face quickly matched the colour of his hair. They both leapt out of the river, and hurried back to their own tent. They fought over who got to go inside first, and, even though Axel was bigger and stronger than Roxas, he wasn't nearly as quick or agile. When Roxas faked a dive at the left and nimbly jumped over Axel's back, he sprinted to the tent and shut it before Axel was even half way there.

As Axel approached the tent, he heard Zexion and Demyx walking behind him, he ran to the tent and wrenched it open. He heard a cry of shock escape Roxas's lips, but didn't turn to see, instead he hurriedly shut the door. When he did turn around, his mouth dropped open, and he found himself staring at Roxas, who was trying to cover himself with pants quickly, but not before he saw the other boy in all his glory.

**A.N. so this is a long chapter, but I figured it could be appreciated…****Read on, my lovely readers, but PLEASE REVIEW! :D I want your input! But even if I don't get reviews, I'm going to write til this story is done :P see ya'll next chappie XD**


	12. Chapter 12: Veggie Burgers and a Cavern?

Chapter 12: Veggie Burgers and a Cavern?

**A.N. You know you're cool when you're writing a lemon-ey KH yaoi story while watching Harry Potter… I'm just that awesome. ;D Teehee, hope you enjoy, and dun ferget to r&r :D Oh! And I should mention, I made Zexion a vegeretarian because one of my good friends is one, and Zexion and her are scarily alike, so BOOM, Zexion is now vegertarian for me. Yes, my brain is messed. Don't judge it, because that same brain is writing this story XD**

_Flashback:_

_As Axel approached the tent, he heard Zexion and Demyx walking behind him, he ran to the tent and wrenched it open. He heard a cry of shock escape Roxas's lips, but didn't turn to see, instead he hurriedly shut the door. When he did turn around, his mouth dropped open, and he found himself staring at Roxas, who was trying to cover himself with pants quickly, but not before he saw the other boy in all his glory. _

_End Flashback._

"Roxas…." Axel stammered, unable to tear his green eyes away from the cerulean blue ones. There was something in his eyes, and Axel felt the need to take the younger boy in his arms. So, for once, instead of allowing common sense and his normally-intelligent mind to take over his actions, he let his body take over his mind. He stepped forward, and wrapped his muscular arms around the younger boy, protecting him, from what, though, he wasn't sure. Roxas remained stiff, however, and wondered what was going on. Soon, however, he started to relax as the intoxicating smell of Axel drifted into his nose. He leaned into Axel, and wrapped his own arms around his neck in turn, allowing his pants to drop to the floor, revealing the satin body beneath. Axel noticed this immediately, and looked at the other man, wondering what he should do. When Roxas did nothing but stand there hugging Axel, Axel tightened his arms around the smaller boy, and lifted him up. Roxas tightened his grip around Axel's neck, and saw that he was at the perfect angle to kiss him. Just as he started to lean his head towards the other boy, the dinner bell rang.

"Come on, boys, time to eat!" Called Aerith, and both boys jumped to each end of the tent, startled, confused, and wondering what the hell was happening. Roxas, suddenly remembering that he was naked, grabbed his pants and hurriedly pulled them on, sheepishly glancing at Axel, who had tactfully turned his head away from Roxas giving him some "privacy"…not that he hadn't already seen Roxas in all his glory…

Once Roxas was dressed, he hurried out of the tent, and waited outside the tent for Axel. When Axel emerged, he was wearing black shorts with a fire pattern on them. Roxas grimly admitted to himself that he wished he had been in there with him while he changed, but he bit his lip and kept the comment to himself. When he sat beside Roxas, Roxas unconsciously held his breath and waited ten seconds before releasing it.

"So, what did you guys do today?" Cloud asked as he slapped another hamburger on the twelfth1 bun

"We went swimming," Demyx supplied, and greedily bit in to his burger, which he had lathered in mustard, ketchup, onions, pickles, and other yummy delights. Aerith inquired how that had gone, and fixed her own burger; simply ketchup for her.

"It was great, we all tackled Axel then we played chicken and we got our butts kicked by Axel and Roxas and it was awesome!" Demyx rushed, and no one at the table could truly understand the hyperactive boy, so they all just nodded and agreed. As Zexion started into his veggie-burger, everyone else except Demyx shuddered. The emo kid had made them all try one, and he and Demyx were the only ones who could keep it down.

"How the hell you stay a vegetarian, is beyond me. Seriously, half that shi- crap is disgusting." Axel corrected himself, sheepishly glancing at Cloud and Aerith. He wasn't averse to swearing at all, but there was a woman and his friend's mom here…

Cloud chuckled, and patted Aerith on the knee. He knew that the boys tended to watch their language more around her then him; it amused him. It was a good thing they had never heard their mother around their uncle Reno… she never STOPPED swearing!

Roxas was already on his second burger, when Sora and Riku finally showed up.

"Oh… hey, guys… sorry we're late…" Sora muttered, embarrassed beyond belief. Roxas guffawed at this, and then hid his look when his mother glared at him.

"And, my boy, just where were you?" she asked steely, and Sora cringed.

"Umm… in the… well we were at the river and…" he started, when Riku stopped him.

"We were exploring behind the waterfall. There was a very interesting cave behind it, and we completely forgot the time. Forgive us, Mrs. Strife?" Riku explained smoothly. Aerith glared at her son a second longer, and went back to her burger. Sora and Riku sat down at the table, and helped themselves hungrily. Unknown to Sora, however, Roxas had placed a veggie burger in the spot that he knew his brother would grab for. When Sora fixed it up and lifted it to his mouth, Roxas bit his lip and watched out of the corner of his eye.

"Mom, I think you're cooking Is off cause I'm gonna be sick!" Sora exploded the minute he had taken a bite, and spat it on the ground. The other boys started laughing, and Sora rushed off to the bushes. Riku followed, and helped his boyfriend by gently keeping his clothes out of the way.

The entire time, Roxas, Cloud, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx could barely breathe from laughing so damned hard. Aerith, on the other hand, just shook her head. She'd never understand why her boys always felt the need to prank each other. It was completely beyond her. When her son and his boyfriend returned, she patted his head, and made him a new burger.

"Thanks, Mom." He grumped, and glared at his brother. Oh, he was going to pay, and pay dearly.

**Hope you like it! I may not be able to update for a while, forgive me if that's the case D: I don't have interwebs at home so I have to update when I'm allowed to bring my laptop to school...which, unfortunately, isn't that much :/ Sorry in advance, but please r&r :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Falling After the Fallout

Chapter 13:

**So some of you MAY or may not catch the reference in here. I'm watching Breaking Dawn Part one (mainly because my cousins are assholes and are making me watch it) while writing this part, so it may sound a LOT like the movie XD. I have had a lack of inspiration lately, to explain for lack of creativity right now. A lot of crap has happened lately for me so it just kinda sucks . but I also needed some way to make this chapter work, and, unfortunately, Twilight gave me a helping hand. (p.s. sorry to all Twilight fans, I love the books… not a fan of the movie lol) anyhoo enough about me, onward with the story!**

_"Roxas? What are you doing?" came the melodic voice of the beautiful redhead beside him as he stared at the wonderful golden moon, which slowly shimmered over gorgeous moonlit lake. It was a clear night, and Roxas and Axel were lying underneath the stars on the beach that was about a fifteen-minute walk from the campsite. Roxas swore you could count every single star and constellation that night. He turned towards the taller boy; he hadn't noticed that his arms were around Axel, and Axel's around him. He snuggled closer to the warmth of the amusing pyromaniac._

_"Thinking about you, and how much I love you." he answered honestly. He could sense the emerald green eyes boring into the top of his head. Roxas chanced a glance upwards, and tightened his lips when he saw the pure love emanating from the green eyes. He bit his lip, to keep from melting right into them. He bit his lip so hard it bled, and when Axel saw the ruby droplets fall from Roxas's mouth, he leaned closer. He smelled of cinnamon, and Roxas wanted nothing more than to see what he tasted like._

_Barely a breath away, however, Axel pulled up, and demanded that the cerulean eyes open to stare into his own emeralds._

_"I love you, Roxas." He pledged, and crushed his lips to his._

Roxas bolted upright. He wildly looked around, looking for someone, anyone, anything to blame. He saw the redhead staring at him in bewilderment. He was at such a loss, so upset that what he had dreamed was not real, that he started to cry. Alarmed, Axel reached out for his friend. He had known Roxas was having an intense dream; he'd been talking in his sleep. Then, Roxas had bolted awake, and now was crying. Axel wrapped his muscular arms around the grief-wracked boy, and coddled and held him, attempting to soothe him. Roxas kept crying, clinging to the body of the other boy, and hated himself for crying.

When Axel finally calmed Roxas down a bit, enough that the lad could breathe, he asked what had happened. Roxas looked at him; he had such a desolate look in his eye that Axel compared it to the expression of a puppy that had been punished and didn't know why. Axel bit his own lip and held the blond tighter, promising him quietly that he would never let anyone hurt him. When Roxas finally calmed down enough to speak, Axel asked him what the nightmare was about. Roxas tipped his head up and glared at Axel.

"It wasn't a nightmare! It wasn't real! That wasn't fucking reality, and reality fucking sucks!" he exclaimed angrily, and pulled himself away from the warmth of the older boy. He ran outside of the tent. Clad in only his boxers, he started to run away from the camp. Axel tried to follow, but couldn't locate the boy's retreating figure. He clambered over to the tent to the right. He was about to get their attention when he heard something that disturbed him beyond repair.

"Fucking hell, Riku, you're so big and I'm so … Ahhh!" a quiet moan could be heard through the tent, along with several deep grunts. Axel's eyes twitched, and he backed away, gagging. He reached the other side of his tent, and sat himself down so he could settle his stomach before he was sick.

"Holy Lord… he muttered, and shook his head, then decided to get Zexion and Demyx. He unzipped it, and tried shaking the pair. Zexion, being a light sleeper, woke up instantaneously. Demyx, however, was impossible. They tried everything, from playing a David Bowie clip from his iPod, to tickling him. He absolutely refused to wake up. Fed up, Axel raced over to the river with the bucket, and filled it with the icy-cold water. He dumped all of it on Demyx, (after Zexion had dragged the oblivious boy out of his tent, of course) and had to quiet his hysterical laughter as Demyx bolted upright, screaming, and had to be covered up by Zexion's mouth.

"You jerks! I was having a wonderful dream and you two butt-jerk-poopheads had to ruin it!" Demyx half-screamed, half-whispered and Axel slapped him lightly on the cheek.

"Bro, shut up!" he ordered, "Roxas ran off pissed, and I don't know why." He finished nervously, crossing his arms across his chest worriedly. Zexion glared at him sharply.

"Why? What happened?" he queried curtly. Axel looked at him.

"He was having… well, I thought it was a nightmare, but he said it was a good dream… something that he wished would happen…" he muttered vaguely, and avoided looking at the other boys. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He didn't confess that he had heard Roxas mutter a few things in his sleep, and had found himself extremely upset when Roxas had muttered that he loved someone… he was jealous, yes, but Roxas was still his friend, and he needed help.

"Hn… let's go," Zexion growled, and brushed by Axel. He had a feeling that Roxas had been having the same recurring dream he had been having lately, and he knew how to comfort him with this pain. When Axel started to follow, however, he bit his lip. He wasn't sure if it would be best to tell Axel to fuck off and go back to bed, or to have him come and solve this particular matter altogether. He considered for a moment, then turned away and started hiking briskly towards the river.

"Uh… Zex? He went the other way…" Axel trailed off, and pointed to the opening to the woods.

"I knew that," Zexion grumbled, and stomped off in said direction  
_

Curled into a ball, Roxas shivered. He knew he shouldn't have run off on Axel, but his emotions had overpowered him; he had been upset and still mostly asleep. He knew that he was an idiot. However, more to the point, he knew that he had hurt Axel; he had seen it in the emerald eyes as he had ran away. But he hadn't cared. He had just kept running, running away from his emotions, as he always did. Now, he was in trouble.

He massaged his swollen ankle. He had fallen through a crack in the dry, cracked ground, and he was pretty sure he had twisted his ankle. What worried him was that there was the lake nearby, and, judging by the way the landforms were shaped, he was lying in the spot where the tide would flood in when the sun rose. He looked up, and saw the three-quarter moon.

"Help me!" his weak, strained cry echoed around the cavern. His voice hurt, but he knew that it would be the only thing that could save him.

**Thank you to Midnight Fantasia Goddess, EmotionalDisaster666, Dragonmaster567, and fallenofthedar, my faithful reviewers. 3 Because you people are the only reviewers, I'll take any ideas you've got about the next few chapters in to consideration! Unfortunately, however, this story needs to go on hiatus because I'm about to start my summer vacation and this is the last time I'm going to have my laptop near internet until September most likely :( I'm so sorry, but please r&R when I come back! I promise that this story will either be done or close to done by September! If not, any of my reviewers or readers hereby have permission to metaphorically beat me over the head until I get it done. :) Please forgive me for the hiatus, but I swear it'll be worth it in September! **


	14. Chapter 14: Amen

**Alllrighty! Hey reviewers and readers, I am back from summer vacation… and my writer's block XD Haha Had a long, intriguing summer. Lots of shit has happened since … was it June or July…? O.o lol but I'm hopefully gonna be in better spirits soon… well, with any luck anyways. :P Anyways I was literally working seven days a week eight hours a day for the summer, and as I have stated I have had tremendous writer's block on this story as my newer story, "When You Say Nothing At All" has come into the picture… on top of a fuckload of homework lol. so I have had noooooo time to be at home and write, so I'm nowhere close to where I want to be in the story. :/ I apologize profusely to my readers and reviewers, I know I promised to have the next few chapters up by the time I got back but I just haven't had time to write :c Highlights honestly have to have been attending my horse shows and Fan expo with my best friends, Sukaretto Yuki being one of them. XD Anyways, please don't shoot me for the long wait but I swear I'll try and make it up to ya'll! **

**And Yuki, I know you can literally harm me, but you also know what I'll do to you in return (: Anyways, unfortunately, we are nearing the end of it. I'll be posting in the next chapter how many chappies I think will be left… approximately lol. I do promise at LEAST one more yaoi scene though ;D I may or may not post a poll and see which pairing you guys want the most. **

**Anyways.**

**On to the story :D**

Flashityback

_Curled into a ball, Roxas shivered. He knew he shouldn't have run off on Axel, but his emotions had overpowered him; he had been upset and still mostly asleep. He knew that he was an idiot. However, more to the point, he knew that he had hurt Axel; he had seen it in the emerald eyes as he had ran away. But he hadn't cared. He had just kept running, running away from his emotions, as he always did. Now, he was in trouble. _

_He massaged his swollen ankle. He had fallen through a crack in the dry, cracked ground, and he was pretty sure he had twisted his ankle. What worried him was that there was the lake nearby, and, judging by the way the landforms were shaped, he was lying in the spot where the tide would flood in when the sun rose. He looked up, and saw the three-quarter moon. _

"_Help me!" his weak, strained cry echoed around the cavern. His voice hurt, but he knew that it would be the only thing that could save him._

_Le fini de flasheback._

Zexion trod carefully along the cracked landscape. Demyx was whistling constantly- a noise that would usually annoy the hell out of the slate-haired man, yet he found himself whistling along unconsciously to the randomized tunes. He found himself a tad more focused; but when the deeper, louder whistle resounded through the metallic air, he zipped his lips and remained stonily quiet.

"Hey Zex, d'you know where he would have gone?" Axel called, and Zexion had to restrain himself from making a snappy comment.

"No, I do not. Where Roxas went was probably to get as far away from the problem as he could." He commented drily, and picked up the pace. Demyx bubbled after him, not nearly as careful with his feet. Unfortunately, where Zexion had been careful to avoid treading is where Demyx stepped. The next thing Zexion and Axel heard were, "Zexion, help me!"

Zexion looked back, and Axel glanced up.

They saw Demyx on one knee, arms grasping the closest stalactite with the apparent other leg stuck straight through the ground. Axel gasped, and froze; Zexion, on the other hand, surged forward, eyes wide in terror. He grabbed Demyx's hands, and pulled for all he was worth, hauling Demyx up against what seemed to be a wind tunnel. Demyx clutched his Zexion tightly by the arms, and scrambled wildly to retrieve solid footing. However, when he felt something grab hold of his leg, Demyx screamed (nearly breaking Zexion's eardrum, mind you) and scrambled harder. Suddenly, Axel heard a faint, weak sound. He pounced upon the struggling pair, holding his hand over Demyx's mouth.

"Did you hear that?!" he exclaimed. Zexion froze. Demyx suddenly went still.

"There's a hand on my leg." He said stupidly, and looked down. Wrapped around the slender ankle of the mulhawked boy was a pale, bloodstained hand.

""Roxas?" Axel whispered in a scared tone, knelt down by Demyx's side, and grasped the cold hand. They heard a faint moan, and suddenly, things all seemed to happen at once.

Zexion hauled Demyx out of the grasp of the hand quite roughly, and Demyx fell sprawled on the ground, only to force his body up within seconds to try to help Axel, who was clawing frantically with one hand at the hard dirt, holding the hand of their friend who so desperately needed their help. Zexion, however, shoved Axel aside, and growled at him.

"Hold on to his fucking hand and don't you dare let go!" he growled menacingly, and attacked the dirt with a furious quality about him.

"It's Roxas!" he cried when he saw the spikey, muddy, blond hair. He attacked the dirt with newfound strength and ferocity. As soon as Axel could, he started to pull the mangled, unconscious boy from the dirt, and yelled at Demyx for help.

After a minute, Zexion realised that the pair hauling the currently limp body up were in need of help, and he could stop digging. He reached over and started pulling, all three of them trying to help more to the cause. With a screech, and a thump, four boys fell onto the ground, Roxas flailed on the ground, Axel holding him tightly about the waist, and Zexion and Demyx sprawled all over them.

"He's so cold…" Axel choked between tears of relief and worry. Zexion stood up and hauled them all up, helping Axel support Roxas. He thrust his shoulder underneath Roxas's shoulder and motioned for Axel to do the same.

"Demyx, grab hold of his legs. He Is unconscious, and most likely has hypothermia as he is wet and frozen; see how the tips of his fingers are blue? And it appears that he has a broken ankle because of the weird way his ankle is bent." Axel and Demyx relied on the slate-haired young man, knowing that Zexion was the only one who could take charge currently and not fall apart. They grasped their required parts of the small blond's body, and they started trekking throughout the cramped cavern until they reached the cool night air. The walk back was silent, except for the harsh and laboured breathing, and Axel murmuring to Roxas, endearing the boy to be well, to wake up.

"Amen to that," Demyx muttered, and felt a sharp tug of empathy for both Roxas and the red head.

As they approached the camp, about a half a mile away they halted; Zexion and Demyx didn't have the best strength endurance.

"Holy… shit… he's heavier than he looks," Zexion heaved, putting his hands on his legs and crouching, while Demyx flopped on the ground after setting Roxas down into Axel's arms. Axel looked around, biting his cheek nervously.

"Look, I'll run ahead and get Aerith. He needs help. Zex, you c'mere. Don't let him go please. This is my fault… I have to make sure Roxas is gonna be okay…" He muttered, almost to himself, and handed the bloodstained, unconscious boy to Zexion. He started to leave, but stopped himself. He turned around, and walked back to Roxas. He tipped the boy's drooping head up, so that he could see his closed eyes, and smiled a little as he moved a spike of hair from his face.

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I'm gonna spend my life making this you to you, if you let me. I'm so sorry." He murmured, and pressed his lips against Roxas's.

"AWWWW!" squealed Demyx, and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"_Sentimental much?"_ he thought to himself, then bit his lip when he saw Demyx glance at him shyly out of the corner of his eye. The slate-haired boy watched as Axel dashed off, and sighed heavily. He sat down against a tree so that he didn't collapse under the weight of Roxas.

"Thank Mercy we found him, eh Zexion?" Demyx muttered ironically, and scooted closer so that when he put his hand back down, it was almost brushing against his leg. Zexion sighed, and stretched his arms out over his head. He had no idea what to say at the moment. When he was alone with Demyx… well, technically not alone, more like alone with a sleeping person type alone – he never really did.

"Yeah…." He murmured, and turned his head towards the mulleted blond beside him, at precisely the same moment that Demyx turned to face him. Before he realised it, his lips met Demyx's soft, pliant lips. He raised the hand closest to Demyx to Demyx's face, cupping his chin and pulling him closer. Demyx sighed happily, and wound his hair into Zexion's hair, and, before he could stop himself, said six words he had never expected to hear out of his own mouth:

"Please go out with me, Zexion…"

**Ehehe sorry about the cliffy but I thought it was a good spot to end the chapter :'D Read and Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Give me Novocain

**The title is after a Green Day song. You should listen to it. I chose the title cause a) I was listening to the song and b) I thought that it fitted.**

**This chap is kinda mehish in my opinion, but, I figured that if I didn't update by Friday, when I see Yuki next, he'd rip my head off and torture me O.o SO yeah, here it is~! Please dun shank meh O.O XD**

**Read and review please~**

Axel rushed towards the tent which held Cloud and Aerith; he had to get his Roxas help.

"_Whoa!"_ he thought to himself suddenly. _"__**Your**__ Roxas? Slow down, Axel, he's not yours…. Yet."_ He smirked slightly, then bit his lip with worry. He stopped just short of running into the side of the tent.

"Shit," he muttered, and raised his voice a little.

"Um… A-Aerith?" he called tentatively. "Aerith… Mrs. Strife… Roxas is injured and –." Before Axel could even finish his sentence, the tent flap whipped open to reveal Aerith, frightened and in a pink nightgown.

"What happened?" she demanded quietly, as to not wake Cloud.

Axel bit his lip, and nervously but quickly explained what happened to Roxas… leaving out certain details. Aerith was pale and silent throughout the whole rendition, and when Axel finished, she sighed shakily, and dipped back into her tent. When she reappeared almost moments later, she had a bag and a first-aid kit.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Axel," she murmured, and they started jogging towards the spot that Axel had left the other two boys.

* * *

Zexion pushed Demyx backwards instantly.

"_W-what?" _ he thought to himself, and raised his hand to his lips. Demyx, who hadn't realised what he had said, did now, and flushed. (not that Zexion could see of course.)

"Z-Zexion! I.. I'm sorry, I d-don't know what c-came over me… I-I… Zexion…" he trailed, and stared helplessly at the slate haired shorty. Zexion looked away, and let out a shaky breath.

"Dem… I…" he started slowly, not sure what to say, but was cut off as two pairs of footsteps were heard approaching rapidly.

"Zexion, Demyx, I got Mrs. Strife. Come on, guys, bring Roxas over here." Axel called, and Demyx scrambled to help Zexion stand up with Roxas. As their hands touched, both boys blushed and jerked away quickly, blushing. Demyx grasped Roxas's legs again, and Zexion grasped his underarms, towing the boy towards the sound of Axel's voice and light breathing.

"Roxas!" Aerith breathed quietly, worried about her son. As soon as the tall blond and the short slate brought the mangled lad into the light of the flashlight, her hands flew to her mouth, and her eyes filled briefly with tears. But, as she was a health practitioner, she let the working side of her brain take over, attempting to act impassive to the thought that this was her son. She ordered the boys to set Roxas down, and she set to work.

The three boys sat nervously watching as the distressed mother worked over the broken son. When Aerith pulled a needle out, Zexion inquired what it was.

"It's novocaine, it's a pain reliever, and should hopefully keep him knocked out." She snapped quickly, trying to focus. She inserted the needle intravenously, and pumped the drug directly into her son's bloodstream.

When she was satisfied that the drug would do its job, she assessed both his body temperature, and how badly the ankle was broken.

"We need to get the wet clothes off of him. Axel, will you run to your tent, warm up some clothes quickly, and bring them here?" she asked, and Axel nodded hurriedly, quickly dashing off to retrieve the requested items.

"Demyx, I need you to come here." Aerith spoke harshly, and Demyx edged over carefully.

"Ye-yes, Mrs. Strife?" he asked cautiously, wary of what she would ask.

"Demyx, Roxas's ankle isn't broken in a good way. I need you to hold him down and not let hi-." Aerith started, but was cut off by Zexion.

"Demyx hasn't a good stomach, Mrs. Strife. Let me," he suggested, knowing that the mulleted boy would feint if he had to endure that.

"Oh.. okay," Aerith acquiesced, and allowed Zexion to take Roxas by the shoulders, holding the limp boy efficiently- or so he thought.

"Roxas is going to jerk VERY violently. Although he's asleep, his reflex arc will automatically cause the reaction to pain. You need to hold him down while I re-break his ankle." Aerith huffed quietly, and looked Zexion dead in the eye. Zexion nodded. Although Aerith was showing that she was calm, her body language told Zexion how worried she was.

"On three then," she acquiesced, and looked at her son. "One…" she started, shifting to get a better hold, "two," she paused, and on "three," a loud, disgusting crack echoed. Roxas's body convulsed, and Zexion cringed inwardly at the gross sound.

"Oh my God!" Demyx shrieked, and a thud was heard as the blond mullet muffin hit the ground. Zexion rolled his eyes. The musician-in-training had never had a tough stomach; in fact, he tended to get queasy at the slightest things. It was, actually, something that Zexion found adorable; he loved t because it also meant that Demyx could never stand to be violent towards another human being.

Zexion focused back on Aerith and Roxas. Aerith was currently bandaging the ankle snugly, ensuring that the newly broken bone remained placed perfectly. The slate-haired boy glanced down at the pale, bloodstained face of his best friend, saw the relaxed features twist slightly in pain as Aerith levered the limb.

"When will he wake up from the Novocain?" he asked calmly, and bit his lip. He was worried, but he wasn't going to say anything. He looked over at the form on the ground, and sighed wryly.

"Should be about ten to twenty minutes," Aerith murmured, and she glanced at the teen.

"Go over and see him." she coaxed, knowing that the slate haired boy was worried about the mulleted one. "He will be more at ease if he wakes up beside _you_." She put an emphasis on you, and smiled. The short teenager blushed, and shook his head, wondering what she meant.

"He'd be at ease waking as long as anyone is there when he wakes up," he murmured, and Aerith shook her head wryly.

"No, I really don't think so, Zexion… he really cares about you." She prompted, and Zexion's blush deepened. He shrugged after a moment's thought, and scurried over to Demyx. He sat down rather awkwardly beside his head, and dragged the pretty blond mullet onto his lap, so that Demyx didn't wake up with his head in the dirt.

Aerith wiped some dirt from the brow of her son, and looked up as Axel's light footsteps echoed through the brush. When the redhead appeared, he had some of Roxas's clothes in his hands.

"I got him a shirt, a sweater, a pair of my pajama pants, and socks," he huffed between breaths, and looked at Aerith as she nodded.

"Good," she murmured quietly, and grasped Roxas's underarms.

"Axel, I'm gonna get you to dress him," she said, and Axel blushed, and looked a bit shocked.

"U-uh…" he stuttered, and Aerith explained that she wanted to make sure that Roxas was properly held. Axel shrugged nervously, and set about undressing Roxas. He eased the unconscious boy's pants off, and averted his eyes as he removed his boxers. He grabbed his pajamas, and pulled them on Roxas carefully. His flame-patterned pants flooded the shorter boy. Axel then took Roxas's shirt off, with Aerith's help. He quickly grabbed Roxas's favourite T-shirt – a Junjou Romantica shirt- and pulled it over the slender boy's head, and down his body. When Axel was content with its straightness and such, he pulled the Fall-Out Boy sweater onto Roxas's slim shoulders, and zipped it up.

"Alright, Axel. Once Demyx wakes up, we're going to take Roxas back to the tent-." Aerith started, but Zexion cut her off.

"No need to wait. I can carry him." He shrugged, and picked the taller boy up bridal-style. Axel was tempted to make a smart remark, then remembered the situation, and refrained. Aerith grinnef, almost in relief, and looked at Axel.

"Can you carry Roxas? I would… but my strength endurance is nowhere near able to carry him al that way." She lied whitely. Truthfully, she could carry him to the camp and back, but Roxas would be waking up soon and she figured that the best thing for him to do would be to wake up to his favourite sight- Axel. *1

"Sure, Mrs. Strife," Axel shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant. Aerith could read his body language though- he was glad she'd asked him. He tenderly picked up the short, spikey blond and set off walking.

"Where am I putting him when we get back?" He called over his shoulder to the stout woman behind him.

"Put him into your tent to sleep – he's going to be tired," she said after a slight pause of thought. Axel nodded, and walked briskly towards the camp. He avoided all potholes and stumps, being careful not to jolt the sleeping boy in his arms. As he passed under an open spot of moonlight, he looked down at Roxas's face, and drew his breath in sharply.

The moonlight perfectly outlined the handsome features of the blond's face. The blond spikes that were his bangs clouded Axel's viewpoint, so he stopped, propped the boy on his knee for a quick moment, and moved the offending hair. When he saw that Roxas's eyes were open, he nearly dropped the boy, and saw the moon reflected in the shiny cerulean eyes.

*******1**** So I reread this, and realised I hadn't put an explanation. Well I forgot to put a chapter of Roxas talking with his Mom about Axel. I had intended it to be like…. Waaaaaaaaaaaaay before now, but I'm a tardmuffin and forgot, don't ask me how O.o –shanks self-**

**So basically what I had envisioned happening was Roxas talking with Aerith about Axel. Roxas tells Aerith how he feels about Axel and Aerith then realises that Axel feels the same way about Roxas, but neither boy is willing to admit it. She's now determined to make them see how the other feels, so she's tried giving them alone time and all that jazz- hence why she stayed in the cab with Cloud on the drive up, etc. And yes, some of you are going to say, Aerith is the type of parent that all yaoi fangirls/guys/etc. will be- truthfully, this is what I was aiming for. XD Cause I know that if I have a kid and it's a boy and he's gay, I'm gonna be the mom who's all interested in his romantic relationship XD **

**Anyways, R&R sil' vous plait~! **


	16. Chapter 16: The Comfiest Places

**I'm getting better at this updating thing~! XD haha here's the next chapter, thanks to all those who have reviewed, they're all appreciated ^^**

"R-Roxas…" Axel murmured, and bit his lip to stop his quivering lip. Roxas gave a small, silent grin. When he opened his lips to speak, his voice was hoarse, cracking every now and then, and he barely spoke above a very low, quiet whisper.

"Y… you came aft…er me…" he forced, taking deep breaths between every other word or so. He attempted to look mock angry, but the look of pure relief in his eyes gave him away.

"Of course I did!" Axel exclaimed softly, and instinctively held the now dry, cold boy tighter. He sped up as the entrance to their tent came into view. Roxas chuckled, groaning slightly when Axel's pace became slightly bumpier, but he kept quiet. The sooner they got to the tent, the sooner he'd be even more comfortable.

"_Although"_, he reflected wryly_, "I'm not sure there's a more comfortable spot than Axel's arms."_ He tried to get closer to the emanating heat that Axel omitted, sighing contentedly when Axel lowered his own head to kiss a blond spike.

"I swear, Roxas, if you _ever_ do that to me again…" he trailed off, his voice warning but his eyes so full of joy from finding Roxas that Roxas had to laugh- or at least try.

"What… will y-you do t-to me? he sighed, still being sassy. Axel rolled his eyes, and, before he even realised what he was doing, leaned his head down and pecked the sassy boy in his arms on the lips. When he raised his head to look into Roxas's eyes, the cerulean gems were full of mischief and delight.

Axel didn't realise when he tripped slightly, but Roxas did. His leg was jostled, and pain flooded through him.

"Holy fucking _ouch…._"he groaned, and raised his hand to try to grasp his leg.

"You had quite the fall, Rox… be careful, don't move too much, kay?" Axel said, worry instantaneously popping into his voice. Roxas bit his lip and nodded, letting his arm drop.

"Good," Axel murmured, and sighed. "Alright, babe, I've got to bend down to get the fly of the tent, I'm sorry if it hurts you." He cautioned before slowly bending down to pull the fly up. Roxas grit his teeth, and endured the pain that instantly shot through his legs. His brain was a flurry of curses and swears, but he kept them mainly to himself.

"Shit," he groaned, and bit his lip to stop anything else. Axel looked at him in concern, and quickly got Roxas inside. He carefully lay the boy on his sleeping bag. He kissed the top of his head again, and said he'd be back quickly.

As the tall redhead walked outside, he heaved a sigh of relief. Roxas was alright.

He watched as Aerith returned to camp, and asked if there was anything else he should do for Roxas at the moment. Aerith glanced at the slowly lightening sky, and glanced at her watch.

"Well, we've all been up for about…. Three hours, and it's now 5:30. Just try to rest, and when we all wake up, we'll decide what to do from there," she answered kindly, stifling a yawn. Axel nodded, and gratefully nodded his head. He started to walk away, and then paused. He turned around to look at Roxas's mother.

"Mrs. Strife… I wanted… Um…" he started, and bit his lip. God, he hated sentimental shit, but now really WAS the time. "I wanted to say thank-you. Roxas is… I'm so glad he's okay. if anything had happened to him that was more severe than this I'd have never forgiven myself…" Axel trailed off, and looked towards his tent. The look in his eyes reminded Aerith a lot of the look that Cloud often gave her. She smiled, and laughed lightly.

"Axel, as long as Roxas has you around, he'll be alright." She smiled warmly, and patted the redhead on the shoulder. His facial colour quickly matched his hair colour, and he said he didn't know what she meant.

"All in good time, my dear," she cajoled, and sighed.

"Off to bed, now. Night, Axel," she called, and smirked as she entered her tent. Axel watched her, and turned towards his own. He knew he was still blushing, but he had to go in and make sure that Roxas was alright. As he started inside, he heard a light thump. He stood back up and turned around, only to smile. He turned his back on the sight of Zexion pushing Demyx against a tree in a fevered kiss, and looked at the handsome boy inside.

As Zexion and Demyx walked back to camp side by side, the tall, mulleted blond tried to think of something intelligent to say. Zexion walked along in silence, thinking.

"Zexion," Demyx started, and stopped suddenly. Zexion turned around, raising a questioning eyebrow to the mullet muffin. When he inquired what the matter was, the very faint light of the sunrise revealed the very red blush on Demyx's face.

"Uhm… w-what I said in the woods…" he stuttered, and Zexion sighed, biting his inner cheek. He watched the mullet muffin wring his hands together, obviously fighting with himself.

"Spit it out, Dem," he sighed, knowing that he was going to say, "I didn't mean it," or, "I was delirious, I'm sorry," or something to that affect. Zexion awaited the heartbreak he was certain awaited him, biting his cheek in angry defiance.

"I'm sorry. It was totally uncalled for, and that's not at all how I wanted to ask." He rushed, and Zexion's mouth dropped wide open into a perfect "o." "You… Zexy, you're amazing. You're sexy, smart. I don't know how I could even dream that you'd ever like me back, but… Zexion, I like you, and I've liked you for about six months now. I wish you would like me back, but I know it's probably impossible. I have dreamed about hugging you, kissing you and being with you, but you're, like, my best friend, and I know you'd find it weird. I know what happened to you in the past, and I know you really don't want to date anyone, and I know you're finding this awkward by the look on your face, and I really should shut up now but you know how I get when I'm nervous I just, y'know, ramble, but, Zexion, I-." Demyx rambled, and Zexion finally couldn't take it anymore between the confession and the sun that lightly illuminated Demyx's features perfectly, so he grabbed the taller boy by the shoulders and shoved him into the tree behind him.

"Shut up, Demyx," he almost growled, "All I've wanted for the past year and a half is to date you but I've been too fucking scared to admit it, so fucking yes, I'll date you," he whispered, and, watching the shocked taller one's expression, he kissed Demyx on the lips, and wound his fingers into his shirt. Demyx was still shocked, but he reacted strongly to the onslaught of kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and picking him up.

When the kiss broke, Demyx didn't let go.

"R-really?!" he gasped, and used his left hand to cup Zexion's face.

"Yes, Demyx, damn it," Zexion growled, and kissed the mulleted boy again. As he kissed Demyx, he couldn't help but think that there was nowhere in the world that was comfier than Demyx's arms.


End file.
